Just a Misunderstanding
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: One long term haitus. Don't know when it will be continued. When Sirius confronted Remus over the secret he knew his friend was keeping, he never expected to find out the the werewolf loved him. How will he ever gain Moony's forgivness, much less be entrusted with his heart? And how will he find the true traitor?
1. Misunderstanding

_**A/N:**__** So I've decided to go back and fix all my crappy mistakes. God, this story really isn't that good, is it? I'm sorry guys.**_

_**We all know that Sirius thought that Moony was the traitor, one of Voldemort's top spies, but has anyone ever wondered why?**_

_**Lets say that Remus has a secret, something he would take to his grave, rather than reveal to Sirius. The secret just isn't what Sirius thinks. But still, it's tearing the two friends apart.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the HP series, obviously. I'm not that creative, or that capable of tearing my character's lives apart, no offense.**_

_**Just a Misunderstanding**_

'_It's always easier to jump to conclusions rather than to go through the struggle of finding out the truth. That's why so much in life is based on lies and half truths.' – Anonymous_

Times like these make it obvious that Moony is hiding something from me.

He's sitting there by himself, isolating himself from the group, blocking me and Prongs and Wormtail out.

It hurts, the way he wont meet my eye anymore, the way that he flinches away whenever I try to touch him. He wont come anywhere near me.

We've been discussing things about the war lately, and we're all aware that there is a spy amongst us.

With the way Remus is acting…

I think it's him.

It pains me to think of it, to think that one of my best friends is capable of such foul play, but what else can he be hiding?

Why is he acting so strangely?

He seems so bloody tired, so emotionally withdrawn. He's losing weight too, his already thin frame becoming mere skin and bones as the weeks pass by.

He's the spy.

There's no other explanation for all of this. He used to be so open with me, as carefree as Moony could be.

Now, he seems troubled, almost vacant in his feelings.

I haven't seen him smile in the longest time.

Oh, he's smiled, now and again. That soft turning of his lips that never quite reaches his eyes.

It's been forever since I've seen him smile in the way that only he has, the quirking of his lips that lights up his whole face, and takes my breath away.

I haven't seen him truly happy for the longest time.

That's how I know he's the spy.

What he's doing, it's tearing him apart with guilt. His actions are eating him up from the inside, and he's separating himself from us, from the group that loves him.

He's hiding from us, but he can't hide what he's become.

He's a traitor, lower than scum.

And yet, even as I tell myself all this, I can't stop loving him.

I've always loved him, cared for him so much more than I should, considering the fact that we are both blokes, and that we are friends.

I love him, because he's Moony, the fragile looking boy with the light brown hair and haunted eyes, who is so strong on the inside.

And I hate him, because he's turning all I've ever known, everything I've truly believed in, into a lie.

He's always been the best part of my life. He's so gentle and caring and kind, so sweet and quietly lonely, and yet so fierce and stubborn and strong.

Or, at least, he use to be.

Now he's merely lonely. He wont let any of us in. Not even Lily, though she has this knowing air about her, and fights with us fiercely every time we so much as hint that he may be the spy.

As if she can know him better than we do, Prongs and Wormtail and I, as if she can know him better than I do.

I know everything he's tried so hard to hide.

God, how can he do this to us? How can he just go and betray our trust this way? We've done so much for him, and he does this.

He's a bastard.

He disgusts me.

Or, it's more, that I wish he could.

It upsets me, knowing he could do this to us, to me. We've fought so hard for him, protected him, stood by him, and he can't do the same for us.

That's why I cry so often, when I'm alone in my own bed. It's not because the person I love has betrayed me, it's because one of the few I have trusted has turned himself into such filth. At least, that's what I tell myself.

He's a Death Eater.

How the mere name of it turns my heart to stone.

God, I love him so much. How can he do this to me?

I've tried talking to him, tried finding ways to understand, but every time I get close enough to him to begin a conversation, he runs, coming up with some excuse to leave me.

I miss him, I miss the person that he once was.

All that's there now is an empty shell, a puppet that Voldemort takes full advantage of.

It makes me sick.

It makes me sad.

God, I want so much to understand.

Why is he doing this?

Does he feel like he has no other choice? Does he feel trapped, afraid? Does he fear for his own life so much that he'd turn over to the enemy's side?

It doesn't sound like something Moony would do. Fierce, sweet, protective Moony. The boy that stood up for people even when he stood no chance of winning. The boy that always stood by us, wand posed, whenever we got a bit too far into a prank, and we were about to get hexed into the next dimension. He was always ready to defend us.

He was always there for us, always willing to fight for us. He was the Marauder that we all could turn to for help, no matter what it was.

Surely he couldn't have changed this much? Surely he couldn't have turned into a coward so quickly, so easily?

Perhaps it's a werewolf thing.

Perhaps I never knew Remus quite as well as I thought I did.

And that's what hurts more than anything, isn't it?

Not only is he betraying his friends, and the Order, the entire Wizardry world, but he's also betraying me….

He's showing me that he's not the man I'm so hopelessly in love with.

I watch him now, a sudden rage filling me as I watch him stand and murmur his farewells. My vision hazes and my muscles tighten, and I decide to follow him out.

Tonight, I want answers. Tonight, I want to know "Why?"

I stalk outside after him, my strides long and quick, anger evident in the way my feet seem to tear at the ground, and in the way my muscles are tight beneath my skin.

I've never been so angry.

I grab a hold of his arm just as he steps outside. He was just about to apparate to his place, so I'm vaguely shocked as I side along, tumbling to the floor as we appear in his flat moments later.

He looks at me, surprise evident on his face, before he looks down at the ground, both of us standing slowly.

"Why, hello there Padfoot, so eager to speak to me, are you, that you'd be willing to have yourself splinched by trying such a risky move as that?"

"I wasn't aware that you were fixing to apparate," I mutter, embarrassed.

Remus shrugs. "I was in a hurry mate. Sorry. So what is it you need. I have things to take care of."

"I'm sure you do," I snarl, shoving him into the wall, getting right into his face. "You fucking little slime ball. Have nothing better to do, huh?"

For a moment, I see a flash of something in his eyes. Regret, sadness, heart break, I can't tell what, but then it's gone again, replaced by a coldness that makes me shiver. He's never looked at me like that before, not even after the willow incident back in our sixth year at Hogwarts.

"You make me sick," I mutter, shoving him harder into the wall. I will not let him weaken me, not anymore.

I watch him shiver, struggling to get a grip of himself. He's falling apart right before my eyes.

He's trying to be strong, trying to hide behind that mask he's created for times such as these, when it seems like the worlds turning on him and he's all alone.

He did it to himself this time though.

I wont show him an ounce of pity.

Never again will I let my love for him cloud my judgment. I know what's right, and what's wrong, and what he's doing, what he's possibly done, is wrong. So wrong.

He's never been a monster before, eve with him being a werewolf. But he is now.

"Let go of me Padfoot," he growls.

"Don't call me that," I hiss back, shaking him fiercely. "Don't you dare ever call me that again. You've lost the right."

I don't know why I'm so shocked to see the tears well up in Remus' eyes. He's always been sensitive, so easily broken. I just didn't expect him to give in now.

"God, you really hate me, don't you? You truly despise me?"

"How can I not?"

"And to think I thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd understand."

"Understand," I nearly shout, anger quickly replacing the confusion I had felt moments before. "You thought I'd understand? Bloody hell Moony, what you're doing is disgusting, disgraceful. It's bloody awful, and you think I'd understand it, accept it? Think again mate. You make me sick."

Tears are streaming down his cheeks now, and he's shaking, sobs racking through his body.

Remus…

"I tried Siri. I really tried. I tried to stop it, to ignore it. I really did. I can understand why you hate me, but I had no choice. I couldn't fight it anymore."

"Couldn't fight it?" Oh, if I was disgusted before, ashamed of who Moony had become, it is nothing compared to how I feel now. "You had no choice? You couldn't bloody fight it? You should have tried harder mate, should have been stronger."

"I'm sorry. I tried not to fall in love with you. I couldn't help it."

He tried not to….

Wait, what?

Did I just hear him right? Did he say that he loves me? That he is in love with me?

Where did that come from? What did that have to do with anything?

My arms fall to my side instantly, hands shaking wildly. Suddenly, everything makes sense. The avoidance, the withdrawl. Everything was so fucking clear.

Moony isn't the traitor.

He is in love with me, and trying to be a good friend by hiding it, by keeping it locked inside of him.

Oh, I am such a bloody prat.

All this time, I had thought he was working for Voldemort, selling us out to the enemy, when the only thing he was doing was tearing himself apart.

He loves me.

And I told him I was disgusted by him, that he made me sick.

I had believed that he could do such awful things.

Remus wasn't the monster, he never was.

I was, I am.

Oh god.

"Moony…"

"Please don't hurt me" he whispers pitifully, shrinking back into the wall.

"You love me," I say, clearly baffled.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I tried not to be."

"Don't be sorry," I whisper, voice breaking. "Never be sorry for that."

"But you said I disgusted you." He's still crying.

"It wasn't because of that. Not because you love me. Oh, Moony, I thought…" I stop myself from explaining further. I'm so ashamed. How could I tell him that I thought he was Voldemort's spy, that I hadn't trusted him?

I couldn't.

I wish I didn't have to.

"You thought what," Remus asks, confusion showing through his tear drenched brown eyes. "If my love for you doesn't disgust you, what does? Pad… Sirius, you were ready to pumble me. Why?"

I look down at the ground. I can't tell him this while looking at him.

"I thought you were working for Voldemort. I thought you were the spy."

Remus is quiet for a moment, and I look up just in time to see the pain that flashes across his face, just before the mask is back in place.

"You… You thought I was a Death Eater, that I would just betray you all like that? My friends, my family, my entire world. You thought I would just give that all up, risk it all, turn it all over to some lunatic?"

"I… I'm sorry Moony."

"Get out."

"Moony, wait," I whisper, reaching towards him.

He shakes me off. "Get out Black. I can't stand the sight of you."

"Remus, please. Please understand. I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"I love you."

I never see the punch coming. Remus has never been the violent sort of bloke, not unless it's an emergency and there isn't really much of a choice (like me and James getting in a duel with a bunch of Slytherinns and Remus having to save our asses) but as soon as my declaration is out, I'm doubled over, wheezing for breath due to a hard punch to the gut.

And then he's shouting. "Don't tell me that you love me, you fucking bastard! If you loved me, you would have trusted me, not jumped to conclusions and thought so ill of me. You thought I was the bloody traitor? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you knew me, and yet… you fucking, ill begotten bastard. Get out of my sight!"

"Moony…"

Before I can say more, Moony's wand is raised, pointed directly between my eyes, and the look in his amber eyes clearly says not to fuck with him.

Oh, I have really messed things up.

"Get out Black, before I do something I regret."

I know I probably shouldn't listen, that I should try to work this out, try to make him understand and see reason, but I also know that if I stay, I'm likely to make things worse rather than better.

I sigh, and as I apparate away, I can feel the tears falling from my eyes.

I was a fucking bastard.

_I'm sorry Remmy._

_**A/N: Well, the first chapter has been edited. I didn't really change anything. I just fixed any spelling and past/present tense mistakes. Off to the next chapter with me. **_


	2. MooMoo not bad

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, except for my new phone, but then again, I think my aunt may, technically, own that as well._

**A/N: **Woo, the second chapter is edited. I'm off to the next one. lol.

**Chapter two** (If anyone has title suggestions for the chapters, let me know.)

"What the bloody hell is going on with you and Moony now, Padfoot? If he's the spy for Voldemort, we have to keep close tabs on him. How can we do that if you're off avoiding him? This may be one of our only chances at defeating Voldemort. Come on, keep your fucken head here, you bloody stupid git."

I watch silently as James paces along the length of his living room again and again, before finally speaking.

"He's not the spy."

"What? But you said…"

"Well, I was fucking wrong, wasn't I Prongs? So fucking wrong," I say, plopping down onto his sofa and burying my face into my hands.

"I could have told you that," Lily mutters, holding Harry.

I sigh. "You did tell me that Lils." I feel like I'm on the verge of tears again.

"What happened," Lily asks, coming to sit beside me.

I look at her, and I can tell that she's rather shocked to see the amount of misery that was swirling around in my eyes.

"He loves me, Lily, James. Remus loves me, and I thought he was the spy, pretty much accused him of being one. I thought that he was a traitor, secretly selling us out to the Dark Lord. But fucking Godric, was I wrong. All this time, the secret that he's been keeping from me, from us, was his bloody love for me, and I called him disgusting. God, I called him so many horrible names."

"You mean, that was what he was hiding?" James looks so relieved, so blissfully happy in that instant, and I realize that even though it would have been easier if Moony had turned out to be the spy, that things may have been over far more quickly had one of our best mates had direct connections with the Dark Lord, James was happier knowing his best friend is still the person we have always thought he was.

How could I have suspected him? No wonder he can't believe that I love him.

Peter shifts in his seat, looking edgy. "But he has to be the spy," he mutters, glaring at me. Shouldn't he be relieved that our friend issn't the enemy?

"All that evidence points straight to him," he continues, looking around the room. "It's just a werewolf's trick, I bet, him telling you that he loves you. He's trying to get you to trust him again."

I begin to rise up from my seat, ready to plumble the little rat, but surprisingly, Harry gets to it first, chucking his bottle at Wormtail's head, hard.

We all laugh as Wormtail cries out in pain.

"What the hell was that for," he asks moodily.

"Moo-Moo not bad," Harry mutters, looking at Wormtail angrily.

Lily nods. "I have a very smart son."

Peter merely glares.

I stand up, towering over the rather chubby young man, directing my rage filled gaze straight at him. "Why the fuck are you so eager to throw Moony to the sharks, Pete? Huh? Why are you constantly looking for proof that points at him being the traitor? What the hell is your problem?"

"He's a werew…"

James shoots up before Peter could finish his sentence, stalking over to stand beside me. "Don't bloody say it Pete. Don't say it unless you want me to break your nose. There's nothing wrong with Remus being a werewolf, and after all these years, you should know that."

Peter glares around the room. "So what, you guys are just gonna turn against me now?"

"Go way meany," Harry mutters, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

Peter just stares at the little boy for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

"You guys are idiots," he finally manages to say, glaring hard at the occupants of the room. He then looks at me. "How can you love a werewolf anyways? That's disgusting."

I growl, lunging forward and knocking Peter to the ground. "Don't you dare speak about him that way, you bloody fucking bastard. You have no right. Remus is a better person than you will ever be, so watch you mouth, you god awful prat."

"Padfoot," James murmurs, pulling me off the now shaking man and keeping a firm grip on my arm so that I can't escape his grip, "Calm down. I don't want my best mate ending up in Askaban," he whispers, as Harry cheers in the back ground, yelling gleefully for me to beat up the " big fat meany."

Peter stands shakily, glaring at me once more. "Fucking faggot," he mutters.

Before I can jump on him again, a hex is flying his way from behind us all and Peter is falling to the ground seconds later, screaming bloody murder as painful purple pimples spring up along the planes of his face.

I spin around, and my breath catches as I see Remus standing next to the fire place that is set up in the corner of the room, wand still raised.

"Good aim Moony," James shouts, smiling broadly.

"Rem," I murmur, my voice hardly carrying over Peter's pain filled cries and Harry's gleeful cheers. Boy, is that baby gonna be a hell of a lot of trouble when he gets older.

Remus stares back at me, looking defiant and frightened all at once, before dropping his gaze. He doesn't even acknowledge James' praise.

"Moony," I say, louder this time.

"So you all thought I was the traitor, did you? Every single last one of my bloody mates?"

"Remus," James says, shaking his head back and forth in denial.

"Don't lie to me. Please guys, don't lie to me anymore."

"I didn't," Lily mutters, standing up as Harry struggled in her arms, desperately trying to get to "Moo-Moo."

She hands Remus the baby, who immediately placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, before speaking again.

"I don't think they did either," she said, looking Remus in the eye. "Well," she said, grimacing at Peter, who was now unconscious from the pain, "I don't think those who really count did."

Remus looks at her, confused, while me and Prongs watch the scene silently, knowing it would be best if we kept silent for now.

"They love you, Rem, they really, truly, love you. We all do, Harry included. Do you honestly think we could think so badly of you?"

Remus looks over at me, our eyes connecting almost immediately, smoky grey clashing with light amber to form an electrical current. "Yes," he says at last, not a trace of doubt in his voice.

I flinch.

"Rem, I'm so sorry."

"I know," he says, continuing to look at me.

Silence fills the room as he pauses.

"But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

I flinch again.

Remus hands Harry back to his mother, despite the baby's protests, and watches as James levitates Peter's still unconscious form out of the the bespectacled man too angry to have him in sight.

I find myself feeling much the same way, and from Lily's smug look, Harry's smile, and Remus' look of utter relief, I'm sure no one felt any symphathy towards the rat animagus.

"Are you angry," I ask as I stand beside Remus.

He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have pushed you all away. I can understand why you all came to the conclusions you did. I'm just sad that you couldn't trust me."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

He looks at me sadly. "I don't know if I can, Pads."

I sigh, feeling tears burn at the back of my eyes.

"Do you believe that I love you?"

"No."

"Rem…"

"I'm sorry Pads, I can't. Lets just forget about it for now."

"Rem…" I try again.

Remus shakes his head. "We'll still be friends, Pads, the very best of mates, and we will find out who the true spy is, now that you all know it's not me," the last part is said bitterly, "but I can't let you be anything more than you are now Pads, no matter how much I love you. You'll break my heart, and in times like these, I need to be whole."

I look at him sadly as he goes to James, telling him that all is forgiven, before the two embrace.

Lily comes to stand beside me, placing a comforting hand on my arm.

"Everything will be ok," she whispers, though she doesn't sound at all confident.

I shake my head. "Nothing will be ok, not if I don't find a way to fix the mess I've created, and to show Remus that he can trust me."

Lily smiles. "And so that's what you'll do. Show him that you love him Sirius. He deserves someone to love him."

I nod, smiling back at her.

This wasn't going to be easy though. Not only did I have to prove my love for Remus J. Lupin, I also had to help fight in the war that was raging on around us now, and help the Order find the traitor that was amongst us.

No, it wouldn't be easy at all, but as I looked at James and Remus talking animatedly, and watched as Harry and Lily cooed over pictures in one of his story books, I knew that the struggles would be well worth it in the end.

These were the people I love.

It's time that I show it.

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry if you were peeved off about the Peter bashing, and I know that he's probably a bit out of character, but I needed to find a way to show that Peter was deliberately trying to get the others to suspect Remus, and for the others to start questioning Peter on his motives. Hope it worked! Lol. I hope you liked baby Harry. He has good aim, doesn't he? And he absolutely adores Remus. Who wouldn't?

Sirius is gonna shape up, so wish him luck.

I'm continuing on with editing this :D

**_Please review :D_**I'm changing


	3. Don't piss off the werewolf

**N/A:** Hi guys. Hope you're ready for this next chapter. Better turn back now if you're a Peter lover. Just warning you now.

**Disclaimer: **_We've been over this people. I don't own Harry Potter. Gosh, get off my back : P Lol._

_**Chapter three**__** (Chapter titles, anybody?)**_

I watched as Remus stood quietly, stretching his back and looking around the room. We had just had a meeting for the Order, and the tension in the room had been high, everyone at the wits end as to who could be betraying us.

Peter had been absent, once again, which I found to be kinda strange. I didn't think of it all that much much, though. After all, if Peter was the spy for Voldemort, he would want to be present at the meetings, right? So that he could have more information to relate to the enemy? Not to mention, Peter was a wimp. No way could he be working so high up for the supposed "Dark Lord."

I shake myself, not really in the mood to think of such things right now. All I want to do is watch Remus, and find a way to actually make him smile again.

It's been weeks since he told me that he loved me, weeks since I admitted that I thought he was the traitor, and our relationship is beyond strained. He's fine with Lily and James and Harry, but it's almost as if he can't stand to be around me. I can't say I blame him, but that doesn't stop it all from hurting as much as it does.

It's bloody painful to have those sad eyes focused on me. And yet, it was even more painful, if that's possible, for him to just ignore me. The whole bloody mess has turned into nothing but a lose-lose situation at the moment.

I can see by the way that he looks at me that I hurt him greatly, and while I'm trying to find a way to make it up to him, I haven't figured out quite how yet.

How the hell do you prove to someone that you love them?

Why did life have to be so fucking complicated?

"So how are you gonna do this?"

I turn around, finally realizing that James is sitting beside me, and look at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do what?"

"Prove that you love Remus, you dolt."

"How did you know?"

James whacks me in the head. "You told me that that was what you had to do, you flaming, fucking queer. Now how are you gonna go about it?"

I should probably be offended by James' name calling, but I've known him long enough to know that he means nothing personal by it, so I let it slide.

"I don't know," I finally admit.

"Oh, has the great Sirius Black finally lost his mojo," my best friend teases, smiling mischievously at me. "I thought you could woo anyone, bird or bloke, just by giving them one of your smoldering looks."

I grumble. "How would you know anything about my smoldering looks, you bloody git," James blushes softly at the question, and I find myself chuckling.

"Something you're not telling me, mate?"

"No, I've just heard a great deal of birds talking about your stunning grey eyes and sex appeal."

I laugh again. "Didn't think you listened to gossip, mate."

"Shut the bloody hell up, you great prat, and answer my fucking question. What makes this so different, so much harder than all those others you've managed to snag?"

I smack James across the head, looking irritated. "You should know what makes this different, Prongs. This isn't about just finding a bird to have a quick fumble with. This is Remus, mate, and I can't screw around with him. I can't hurt him again."

I look at Remus again, sighing softly as I watch him playing with Harry, and when I turn back to James, he's fairly beaming at me, looking proud. "You really do love him, ya?"

I sigh. "Yes."

"Well, you could do what I did with Lily…"

"And get myself cursed and hexed around every turn? No bloody thanks, mate."

"It wasn't that bad."

I laugh. "Right, that's not what you'd say every time you'd come into the dorm at night with feathers covering your body, or pimples covering your face, or your tongue glued to the roof of your mouth, though you couldn't really say much then. Or..."

"I get it, now shut the hell up already! Some best mate you are."

I just laugh again.

"Lunch, " Lily calls, and I watch silently as Harry turns this way and that, trying to figure out which direction his mother's voice came from. Remus picks up the baby and nuzzles his neck fondly, pressing a soft kiss to the small forehead, and I can't help but feel jealous of my godson.

How come he gets all the attention?

"Stop glaring at my kid," James whispers, nudging me sharply as we make our way into the kitchen.

I stick my tongue out at him and take my seat, making sure that I'm sitting right next to Remus. I see him frown at this, and sigh again.

I know I've thought this before, and probably have said it a time or two, but I have really screwed up this time.

Dammit.

"So," Lily says, attempting to break the tension that's suddenly entered the room.

"Soooo," Harry repeats goofily, giggling softly.

We all laugh, and Harry giggles again, a spoonful of smashed peas flying across the room in his excitement.

And of course, he threw them just as Peter was entering the room, so they hit him right in the face.

I felt, as much as heard, Remus snicker beside me as Peter attempted to get the goop out of his nostrils.

"It looks good on you, Pete. You should leave it. Green is definitely your color," I say, and smile softly and Remus laughs out right this time.

"Can't you teach your kid to eat right," Peter grumbled, glaring at me as he addressed the question to James and Lily.

I'm kinda surprised he had the guts.

"He's not even one yet, you moron."

"So. We all gotta learn sometime, right?"

"Ya," I say, glaring back at the short man, finding my anger building very suddenly. "That's why you've never quite learned, right? No one ever bothered to teach you, so that must be why you've turned into such a right bastard. What the hell is your problem, Pete? I thought we were your friends, the lot of us. So why the hell are you treating us like the enemy? And if that's how you feel, if you hate us so much, why do you bother bringing your fat ass around here?"

"Language!" Lily hissed sharply, as Harry began trying to sound out a word he had no business saying.

James just laughed, looking fondly at his son, as Remus looked torn between amusement and anger.

"Dammit Peter. Get out of here."

"As if I'd listen to you, werewolf."

Remus snarled quietly, a sure sign that his temper was about to break loose. I placed a hand on his thigh to calm him, and he instantly quieted, relaxing under my touch as I ran my hand up and down the length of his thigh.

I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my mouth at that point. Perhaps all hope wasn't gone, if he didn't flinch away from me when I touched him.

James stood from the table, pushing his lunch aside, before rounding on Peter, glaring harshly. "Get out of here, you demented prick. If this is the way you're gonna treat my friends, my bloody family, you're not welcome in my house anymore, mate."

Peter seemed to relent a little bit, proof that he still worships Prongs, just as he always has. "But James," he whines, sounding pathetic, "How can you associate with a werewolf this way? I thought we all agreed he was the traitor. I thought we were gonna turn him in, and have this all done with. I thought you were in this with me."

I feel Remus flinch under my hand, and he draws away from me, shaking softly, out of sadness.

I stand up as well, fists balled at my sides. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, you idiot? We were never going to do any of that. And there's nothing wrong with "Associating with a werewolf," as you so kindly put it. You never seemed to have a problem with it back in school, did ya, when he was bailing you out of detention and the like?"

"Ya, well, he's pretty damn useless now, isn't he?

My jaw dropped, not quite believing what I had just heard, but before I could react, a pale fist is flying into my view, slamming straight into Peter's jaw.

"I hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not even in the room," Remus grumbles, taking his seat once more.

Lily just laughs as James escorts Peter's unconscious form out of the house much the same way he did last time.

"Go Moo'y!" Harry shouts, giggling and waving his fists in the air, making it hard for his mother to feed him.

I gulp as I continue to stare at Remus.

'Note to self. Never piss off Moony.'

**N/A:** Sorry if that was a bit sort, or not quite as good as you're use to with me. I have a ton of homework, for every single one of my damn classes, and not much time to spare. I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging though, so I sat down to get it done. Hope you liked it.

Drop me a review, and I'll try to update soon.


	4. Babysitting Harry

**A/N:** _Oh God guys, I am so terribly sorry. I got into this habit of updating every three days, and now, it's been nearly a week. Please don't kill me! Gods, this has been such a terrible week. I'm falling behind in school, my best friend is being a pain, I burned my hand, badly, and miss more school, then on top of all that… things just keep getting worse. I meant to update, I swear. I went to last Thursday, but as soon as I logged onto the internet, my monitor screws up. It burned out or something, I guess, and I just managed to find a replacement yesterday that seems even worse than the last one, even if it is shaped like Mickey Mouse. I'm gonna be thankful for it though, because at least I have something, no matter how scratched up it is._

Well, I'm gonna stop wasting your time, and get on with the story.

**WARNINGS: **Boy on Boy romance, though not sex, and possible Peter bashings, as well as cute babies who like violence. You've been warned. Now go away if you don't like : P

**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill. I tell you I own nothing, and you just snicker and read on. Sigh. Oh well._

_**Chapter 4**_

"Remus," I shout, jogging up to him and smiling softly.

He gives me a curious look as he turns to face me.

"What?"

I grab his hand, running my thumb in slow circles over the scar roughened skin. My smile widens as I feel him shiver softly.

"What," he manages to ask again, his voice husky as we stand outside of my flat. We had all met up here after the last Order meeting to discuss what we thought of the information we'd been given, Peter in attendance this time. At the meeting, not my flat.

We weren't really speaking to the rat at the moment.

I continue to smile at Remus, pulling his closer to my body, despite the heat of the hot summer's afternoon. The heat didn't matter. I already felt like I was on fire as soon as my hand touched his.

"Are you gonna babysit Harry with me tonight, Moony? Give Prongs and Evans a break from the little terror for a couple hours?"

Remus laughed softly, the sound music to my ears, before shaking his head.

"You shouldn't call her Evans anymore, Pads, she's a Potter now, has been for a while. And besides that, I'm sure you can handle it, Padfoot."

"Oh, come on Remy," I plead, resorting to my old nickname for him, the name I use to call him by before we began to call him Moony. "Please. It'll be more fun with you there, and you know that Harry bloody adores you. And what am I gonna do if he shites in his pants?"

"He doesn't wear pants, it's a diaper. And you need to learn anyways Pads. What are you gonna do when you have kids one day and your wife wants you to change they're diapers?"

"I know it's a bloody diaper, Rem, and I do not need practice changing one. You know I'm never gonna get married. At least, I'm not gonna marry any bird out there." I look at him for a moment, taking in his slightly flabbergasted expression, before continuing. I have to plans to marry anyone unless that person is you, Remus."

Remus chooses to ignore my comment, sighing instead, a soft sound the flutters against my ear, and at that point, I realize how close we are. I look at him, meeting his eyes, and am stunned as grey clashes with light brown. He always manages to take my breath away.

He shifts slightly, making a feeble attempt to put some space between the two of us, but the grasp I have on his hand is strong, and I use it to bring him closer, pulling his body flush against the length of mine.

I hear his breath catch as we stand pressed together from shoulder to calve.

I bend my head slightly, brushing my lips against his soft, pink ones, before pulling back, and smiling at Remus again.

"I'll see you tonight a seven, Remy. Don't be late. You know how Harry is about wanting attention."

I apparate away before he can reply, leaving him no choice. I know he'll come.

"Remus," I shout, my voice sounding smug to even my ears as he flooed into the Potter's living room at seven o' clock sharp. I knew he'd come.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Lily shouts as she runs past us, looking for her shoes. "I was afraid we'd have to leave Harry with this over grown mutt here, and who knows what could have happened to my poor, sweet, innocent little baby if he had been left alone with Black here."

I glare up at my best friend's wife as Remus laughs. "Just to let you know Lils, you baby is not sweet or innocent. He's evil, I tell you. Evil." I mutter, crossing my arms and pouting, Harry sticks his tongue out at me, looking up at me with large green eyes from his place on the floor.

Lily just laughed. "Must get it from his daddy," she whispered, and we both watch as Remus picks Harry up off the floor and cuddles him for a moment, whispering to him softly. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

We all laugh as we hear James' shout from the bedroom, trying to make a feeble attempt to defend him self.

"Ok, you three, we gotta go. Remus, there's dinner for you and Sirius in the oven. It's pizza. I hope that's ok. Harry's baby food is in the cabinet next to the sink, and the formula is on the counter below that. You mix that with a bit of oat meal and he'll fall asleep almost instantly. Don't turn the light out though. He doesn't like the dark. Don't feed him anything solid. His baby teeth have started to grow in but he's not use to them yet. And Sirius…"

I look up as she says my name.

"Don't give my baby any alcohol!"

Remus laughs as I stare at Lily, shocked. "I would never," I mutter, finally working through my shock enough to glare at her. "God, the kids only ten months old. How bloody stupid do you think I am, Evans?"

Remus continues to laugh, Harry joining in just for the fun of it, before Remus manages to gasp out through his chuckles, "You may not want her to answer that, Pads."

Lily walks over and kisses Harry softly on the forehead, smiling as he pats her cheek lightly with his chubby hand before his attention is back on "Moo-Moo," also known as Remus, to us people that can actually speak whole words without difficulty.

I huff as James and Lily apparate away, James giving me pointed look, inclining his head towards Remus in a silent signal to "Get a move on!"right before he vanishes.

"So, " Remus asks, sitting on the floor with Harry. "Do you wanna eat now, or later?"

"It's only quarter past seven," I say, looking at the clock. "Lets wait a bit."

Remus nods, his attention going back to Harry once more, and I sit beside him, making sure that our sides are pressed flush together. I want him to be aware of me.

Remus glances over at me, the wariness clear in his light brown eyes, and I know he's about to say something about personal space and not wanting to take chances. I kiss him softly on the lips, before he can even open his mouth, and then I jump up quickly, smiling widely at Harry.

"Wanna play Hide and Go Seek?"

"Ya, ya, Hide!" Harry shouts, clearly excited, before he stumbles away, half crawling and half walking on his knees.

I laugh as I begin to count, winking at Remus lightly. He just grumbles before walking away, searching for a place to hide.

This was gonna be fun, I think, before shouting, "Ready or not, here I come!"

I heard Harry giggle loudly and Remus sighs once more.

I smile.

I think I'm getting to him.

Good. It's time I break down that wall he's placed up against me.

"I found you," I shout a few minutes later, picking up Harry from the floor and cuddling him, nuzzling my nose into his neck and making him giggle.

"Off, off," he shouts, shoving at my face softly. He grips my cheeks and looks at me seriously for a moment. Well, as seriously as a less then one year old can look at an adult.

"Where Moo-Moo?"

I shrug, looking at my godson. "I don't know Harry. Do you think we lost him?"

Harry shakes his head, looking near tears. "Find Moo-Moo," he whispers, looking heart broken.

I just nod, placing the little boy back on the ground. "Ok, tell you what. You look in here, ok? I'll go look around in the kitchen and the hall way."

Harry nods, as if he can actually understand me (I doubt that he can) before crawling away to look under the couch.

I laugh quietly, making my way into the kitchen.

"Moony," I whisper. "Moony, where are you?"

I check under the table and in the pantry before moving into the hall way, slowly making my way to the coat closet.

I grin and open the door.

And Remus falls out, landing softly on the floor.

"Closet not nig enough for you Moons?"

"No, not really."

I laugh and flop down next to him, so close that I'm practically lying on top of him.

I nuzzle his neck, much in the same way I had done to Harry just minutes before, and I hear him sigh softly, pressing into me.

"Why are you making this so hard, Siri? Why can't you just leave me the bloody hell alone? God, Siri, it hurts. It hurts so badly when you get this close and I can't do anything about it."

"Who says you can't do anything about it," I whisper, inching closer to him. There wasn't any space between us now.

I hear him sigh again, a sound that spoke of both defeat and acceptance, before I feel the flutter of his breath on my lips, so warm and sweet. I shiver softly, closing my eyes. I can practically taste his lips on mine already, and he's so close, just one more second, less than a hairs breath away and…

Harry begins to cry.

Dammit, I think as we both jump up and rush to the living room. I told you the kid was evil

**A/N:** _Well, here you go guys. Sorry again for it taking so long. I tried to make the chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it. I'll try to update again later this week, I should manage it, but my work load is beyond insane at the moment. *Sigh* Anyone any good at Trigonometry and Physics? I could use the help._

_I'm also gonna try and get a one shot or two up on my profile this week, so watch out for them, ok?_

_Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. If you got any pointers or anything specific you think you'd want to see in the story, let me know. I'll take it into consideration._

_Till next time, see ya._


	5. I need answersGo James!

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Busy busy busy. Sigh.

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, I own nothing.

Chapter 5

"James, why is he doing this to me? Why won't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he know how much this hurts me, how hard it is to resist him?"

"Why do you bother resisting him," I hear James ask, from my hiding spot outside of Harry's bedroom. Remus and James were in there. They were busy putting the little rascal to bed, and apparently discussing me, unless there was another bloke that Remus was trying hard to resist. I felt jealousy flare up inside me at the thought.

"It wouldn't work out James. Surely you know that. With Sirius, he's never interested in anyone for longer than a few weeks, if even that. It'll never last. He'll dump me, and our friendship would be ruined."

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit, Moony."

"How much bloody credit does he deserve? He thought I was the fucking traitor, Prongs!"

I flinch at the reminder.

"Moony…" James says, speaking slowly, soothingly.

"No James. Just stop. Stop now. I don't think I can forgive him for that. I mean, I've tried, but every time I look at him, every time I'm by him, the thought's at the back of my mind. He thought I was the traitor, Prongs. He was under the impression that I was selling you all out. I can't forget that. I don't know if I can get past that, and every time he'd touch me, I'd wonder how he could, when he once thought I was no better than scum."

"Dammit Moony. If you can't forgive him, why can you forgive me?"

I feel tears burn at the back of my eyes as I hear Remus' voice break as he replies, "Because I don't love you like I love him. Because you're betrayal somehow seems to be less, since I'm not as close to you, since I'm not in love with you. He was supposed to know me better than anyone, Prongs, but he doesn't. He thought I was capable of being the very thing that he's always said I'm not. He thought I was a monster James. How can I forget that? I can I live with that?"

I hear James sigh, and I felt so guilty for putting him up to this, for having him speak to Remus on my behalf. It was getting me no where.

"Can you really live without him, Rem? Are you really willing to spend your life without him in it, just because he made a mistake?"

"It was a bloody huge mistake Prongs!"

"You were keeping secrets from us, Remus. You were distancing yourself from us, blocking us out of your bloody life. It was getting to the point that you were trying to keep us from being with you at the full moon. What were we suppose to think? What was Sirius suppose to think, when you wouldn't look at him, when you flinched away from him every time he got too close? Do you have any bloody idea how much it hurt him, to have you act as if he meant nothing to you, as if you guys weren't even friends?"

"He means everything to me!"

"Then start acting like it, Moony! Jesus Christ. You two love each other. I've never known two people that love each other more, and that includes Lily and me. You two have loved each other for ages, so stop hiding behind fear and excuses, and do something about it. We're in the middle of a bloody war, Remus. Each and every one of us can die tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. There are no guarantees anymore, so you have to grab what you can, while you can."

"James…"

"Moony, please. Sirius is sorry. We're all sorry, apart from Peter, of course, but he's a fucking rat. Just please, Moony, stop punishing Sirius. He's trying. He really is. And he's hurting. Please give him a chance."

I heard Remus sigh, and I slumped against the wall. I should be the one talking to Moony now, not James, but I was just so bloody afraid. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, but I didn't want to get hurt wither. I didn't deserve another chance with him though. I didn't, and yet I kept trying. I kept trying to do little things to show Rem how much I really loved him, but nothing was working yet, and now I understand why. He couldn't forgive me, and I couldn't blame him. I was a right bastard, wasn't I?

"Why did you guys think that I was the spy," Remus finally asked, and I could hear the tears in his voice. Oh Remus, I thought, and I stood up. It wasn't fair of me to leave James to this. It wasn't fair of me to not explain my reasons to Remus. He deserved to know why I thought he was capable of such treachery, and it was up to me to explain. Not James.

I sigh deeply, summoning up my courage, and walk into the room.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: **Ok guys. I'm really sorry that this is so short, but it seemed like the best way to leave it off, and I really don't have much time. Actually drop me some reviews, and I'll get the next part up fast, which will include Sirius' list of Reasons for thinking Remus capable of betrayal, and perhaps some more Peter bashing.

I hope James' part in this didn't confuse you. With my own friends, I know I'm always yelling at them to make up when they are fighting, so that's where this chapter stemmed from, kinda.

Hope you enjoyed, and review, please.


	6. It's not that easy

**A/N:** Hi all. So I know that you've all missed me. It's been what, a day? But I'm back, and ready to update. Lol. I'm just gonna ramble for a bit.

Has anyone watched Enchanted? Did you notice how Nathaniel, the evil minion dude, is the same guy that plays Peter in Harry Potter? What, does he just get called up to play the evil servant or something? Lol. Gotta say, he's much uglier in HP though :P

Also, I've been reading a lot of stories lately, and why the hell do Remus and/or Sirius always end up getting raped? Dammit, I think that if someone came on to one of them, and they didn't want it, they'd kick that person's ass, not cry about it. Ugh.

Ok. I'm done rambling, for now. Here's chapter 6.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, now leave me alone.

_**Chapter 6**_

As soon as I entered Harry's room, two sets of eyes turned onto me, James' lighting with relief (fucking coward) and Remus' lighting with shame.

I didn't want him to be ashamed. He should never be ashamed of anything.

"You were eavesdropping," Remus said, but it wasn't a question, or even an acquisition. It was merely a stated fact. He knew me well.

I shrug lightly, trying to meet his gaze, which he had turned away almost immediately. Remus was good at hiding his feelings, but somehow, they always showed in his eyes, a spark of emotion that told me the truth, while everything else insisted on being a lie. "You won't talk to me. I needed to find someway to find out how you truly felt."

"Give me one good reason why I should talk to you," he growled. I flinch. I tend to forget sometimes that Remus has severe mood swings. Just minutes before, while speaking to James, he sounded vulnerable, in need of reassurance, but now he sounded cold, hateful, spiteful, all the things that Moony should never be.

Oh, what have I done to him? What have I turned me warm, sweet Remus into?

Dammit. I wish he'd drop these shields already.

"Now guys," James interrupted, standing between us and placing a hand on both of our shoulder, "Lets not fight again, please. We've had enough of that while on Missions all this last week."

I sighed. James was right, once more. Since when did he become so bloody smart? It wasn't natural.

I chose to ignore my best friend, instead turning to face the other man in the room, swallowing my pride easily. I'd do anything to make things right with him.

"Moony," I whisper, grasping the werewolf's hand. "Please, just listen to me? I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for being such a coward and not explaining things to you sooner. Just… you want to know why… how I could think you were the spy, right?"

Remus nods, and I see a spark of life in his too sad eyes. It's only curiosity though, with a smidge of regret, and I swear to myself that I'll make him smile again, that I'll make his eyes light up with mischievous and happiness and love once more, completely erasing the sadness from his light brown eyes, if it's the last thing I ever do.

With the amount of tension that is suddenly in the room, I can't help but feel like it just might turn out to be.

"Then let me explain," I whisper, voice breaking softly as he snatches his hand from mine.

"Why should…"

"Please Moony? Please? I know you don't owe me anything, but please? Just let me explain. At least let me try to make things better."

"I don't think you can." Remus whispers, but he sighs, and I can hear defeat in the sound. "But I'll let you explain. I'm curious as to what it is that you have to say."

I nod, trying to smile, but failing rather miserably.

James claps happily, giddy like a school girl, before leading us out of his son's room. "I'm so glad that you two are about to talk, but you can not do it in Harry's room. It takes forever to get that lad to sleep, and I refuse to have him woken up again by whatever yelling the two of you are sure to do. Now come on, to my study, and I'll put a silencing spell up, that way you two can fight, then make up, while being as loud as you bloody want."

"I doubt it'll be that easy, James," I mutter, turning to glare at my best friend.

He ignores me, shoving me and Remus forcefully into the study, before shutting the door behind him. "Are you sure it's safe to lock them in there," I heard Lily asked, from where she had just finished taking a shower, before all was silent. Damn James and his silencing spells and his locking spells and what ever other spells he may have used, and damn me and Remus for forgetting our wands, which happened to be in the coats we had left behind in the Potters' living room.

It's not that I wanted to escape or anything. I was the one that had offered to explain in the first place. It's just that Remus is a right stubborn bastard, and we could be locked in here for weeks before he finally decided to listen to me.

Well, oh well. This whole mess is my bloody fault anyways, so it was up to me to fix it.

"Remy," I say, going to sit beside where he now sat, silently glaring into the fire.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"You promised to let me explain."

"I didn't promise."

"Please Moony?"

Remus looked up at me, and when our eyes met, it took my breath away. The extent of pain and misery and betrayal in his eyes was so great, I couldn't stop the bang of guilt that coursed through my veins, and I flinched visably as Remus looked away once more.

"I just don't understand Sirius. You're my best friend. You've always been my best friend. You were supposed to know me better than anyone else could. How could you think so little of me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ya, you've said that, and yet here I sit, still confused, and hurting terribly because my best friend, and the man I was foolish enough to fall in love with, believes I'm a traitor."

"I don't think that anymore," I shout, standing up suddenly.

"But you did. Don't you get it?" Remus screams, standing as well, and I'm vaguely surprised to see he's a tad bit taller than I am. "You did! It doesn't matter if it was now or last week or a decade ago. You thought I was the spy and I can't forget that. You did, and it tears me apart. You did think I was the traitor Sirius, you, who claims that I'm not a monster, who claims that I deserve to live and be happy. You thought I was working for bloody fucking Voldemort, Sirius, and I want you to tell me why. I want you to tell me way so I can put it behind me, so that it can stop keeping me up at night and making me cry."

"Moony," I plead, reaching out to touch him. He flinches away. "Don't touch me. Don't come any closer. Just explain. Dammit Sirius. Explain!"

I sigh, sitting down, and motioning to the seat in front of me. "Ok Moony. I'll explain. I promised I would. Just… sit down, please? You know it's not good for you to get worked up like this."

Remus frowned slightly but did as I bid him. He sat stiffly in his seat, looking down at his feet. "So why," he asked softly, and I could hear his voice quiver as he spoke.

"I…" I take a deep breath as I prepare myself for this, for the difficulty that I was sure to face during this discussion.

How was I suppose to explain why I had thought that my best friend was a traitor, way I had believed that the man I claim to love would betray all of those I know that he loves?

I sigh, and begin my explanation.

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry. I know, you were actually expecting to get Sirius' explanation this chapter, but I wanted to show you that Remus was in fact hurting, and that Sirius' task at seeking forgiveness would not be an easy one. He has to earn it.

But please, know that Sirius is not the bad guy in this story, so you don't have to feel guilty for not thinking of him this way. He's merely a man who is in love, and seeking just as many answers as Remus is.

Till next time, drop me a review :D ( And I must say that I'm very happy about the reviews I got last chapter, so thank you all that bothered)

And you guys better love me, because it's one o' clock in the morning, and I'm dead tired, but I still stayed up to write this for you.

_**So review! lol**_


	7. Explanation

**A/N**: So I know that you were all just a little disappointed by my last chapter, and I'm sorry. Here's what you were all waiting for.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or characters/

_**Chapter 7**_

"I had been keeping an eye out for any news on Voldemort, and I heard what he had promised to werewolves that had joined his side."

Remus scoffed, glaring at me coldly. "And so you automatically assumed that I would rush to work for him?"

I shake my head quickly, finding myself incapable of meeting my friend's gaze. "No. No Remus. My first thought was that you'd never believe a word of what he promised, and that even if he was capable of giving you all that said he would, the rights, the spells, the protection, that you'd never want it if it meant betraying your friends."

"So what changed your mind," Remus asked, and I could hear the bitterness in his voice, clearer than it would have been, since I wasn't looking at him.

"You stopped talking to me," I whispered, voice breaking at the end. "You stopped talking to me, wouldn't even look at me for more than a fleeting moment, and whenever I brought up Voldemort's name, you'd run out of here as if a stinging hex was hitting you right in the crotch."

Remus continued glaring at me, letting me know my explanation wasn't pleasing him in the least. "I didn't run out because you were speaking of Voldemort, Sirius. I ran out because every time you spoke of him, spoke of what he was offering, of what he was doing, you'd get closer to me, so close that I could feel the heat of your body, smell the scent of your skin, and I had to escape before I did something stupid, something I'd regret."

I flinch slightly, because his words were just another reminder that the only thing he had ever hid from me was how much he really loved me. "Look, Rem, I'm so…"

"Don't apologize again," Remus snapped, turning away from me. Don't apologize. I don't want you to say that you're sorry till I actually have a reason to accept it."

Crap, this definitely wouldn't be easy.

"Ok, fine Rem, no more apologies. Like I said, at first, when I first found out what Voldemort was promising to werewolves that would come and do his dirty work, I didn't even think about the possibility of you joining him. Every time I found out a new werewolf had joined "the dark side," as we have so deemed it, I'd feel a sense of pride, because one of my best friends just so happened to be a werewolf, and he was on our side, not this crazy for power maniac's that could possibly give him everything he deserved. But eventually, Remus, as the reports on werewolves grew in size and frequency, you stopped talking to me. You'd come to the Order meetings, then leave immediately, even after I had just gotten an owl from you hours before stating that you'd come and have a drink with me. You wouldn't look at me, you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't even touch me, when you use to hug me and pat at me at a regular basis."

"I told you why," Remus shouted, growing red with either rage or embarrassment.

"Yes, Remus, you told me why. You told me why just a moment ago, but I didn't know that last month, I didn't know that three months ago, when Dumbledore told us that he was sure that there was a spy amongst us, and that that spy, whoever it was, was selling us all out to the very man we were at war against. I didn't know that when Peter began talking about werewolves, and the fact that some of Voldemort's most trusted men happened to be dark creatures. I didn't know that you loved me when you suddenly disappeared during the night of a full moon two months ago, only to show up three days later, saying you didn't need Prongs or Wormtail or me anymore, that you found another way to keep yourself from being battered and scarred! I didn't know back then. The only thing I knew was that you were pulling away from us, and you wouldn't even explain why."

"And because of all that, you automatically concluded that I was a traitor?"

"Dammit, Remus! Stop putting words into my mouth. You have no idea how it feels. You have no idea how it feels to be in love with someone, only to have them push you away every time you reached out to help. You have no idea how much it hurt me every time you turned away, every time I tried to make a joke or something, just to hear you laugh, only for you to give me a strange look, and some lame excuse as to why you suddenly had to leave. You don't know how it felt, to have you look at me the way you some how would, to suddenly think that maybe, just maybe, I was making progress, only for you to clamp up as soon as my eyes met yours. You have no idea Remus. You have no idea that I love you just as much as you love me."

I saw Remus shoulders hunch out of the corner of my eye, before he finally turned to face me, and I relented before turning to do the same, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I guess I don't Siri, I guess I don't. But I do know what it feels like to have the person that you love most call you a traitor, to have the person you love call you disgusting and weak and a coward, and to have them look at you as if you're the lowest, foulest sort of slime. I know what it's like to have the ma I love more than anything in life think I'm a filthy beast, so forgive me if I can't quite believe you love me quite as much as you say you do."

I flinch as I remembered all those things I had called him on the night I found out that he loved me. Oh, how mistaken I was.

"Remus," I plead, reaching out for his hand. I wasn't really surprised when he flinched away. "Please, Remus, you have to understand. The only reason I thought you could betray us that way was because I heard of what Voldemort was offering, and everything he offered, you deserved. You work so hard Remus, and you deserve the rights werewolves are prohibited, and you deserve a way to get out of the pain you suffer. I know you'd never betray us, but you deserve everything Voldemort is offering. "

"I still wouldn't betray you, no matter what Voldemort offered. And you know he won't follow through with any thing he promises."

"I know, Remus," I whisper. "But please, understand."

"I do understand," Remus told me, looking at me with those sad, brown eyes of his. "I do understand, Sirius, and I think that that is what hurts the most. You took my pulling away from you as a sign of betrayal, when I only did it to spare myself the heart ache of rejection. I'm sorry if I hurt you Sirius, but you've hurt me so much more."

I watched as tears welled in Remus' eyes once more, making my heart ache. _He's the strong one,_ I think guiltily, and yet look at what I've done to him. Remus rarely ever cried, and as I think back on it, the only times I've ever seen him shed tears is after I've managed to hurt him in some way.

I was a bastard. I didn't deserve Remus, but that wouldn't stop me from fighting for him, it wouldn't stop me from doing everything I could to make him happy.

"Remus, I know I've hurt you, and I know that I was completely wrong to think you'd betray us. I know you, and I know how loyal you are. Please Remus, you're sitting there, torn up over this misunderstanding, and I can't help but think if you'd just let me in, if you'd let me touch you and hold you like you use to, I'd be able to make it better."

"Or you'd make it worse," Remus whispered miserably.

I sighed. "Yes, I could make it worse. We all know how bad I am when it comes to thinking of anyone other than my self, but I love you Rem. I love you, even if everything that I've done, everything that I've thought in the last two months proves other wise. Just please Rem, forgive me on this, and let me show you that I didn't mean any of those things I said to you."

I watched as a shudder racked through Remus' body, causing him to shudder harshly, before he smiled at me softly. "I want you to show me that you love me too, Siri. Please don't hurt me again."

I nod, and reach for Remus hand. He didn't pull away this time.

"So you forgive me," I ask aoftly, fearing Remus' reply.

Remus shakes his head, but he's still smiling softly, so I know it'll be ok. "Not yet Sirius. Not yet, but I'll actually try to now, instead of being stubborn and trying to hold onto my pain."

"Does this mean we're together now. Like a couple or something, I mean."

Remus shakes his head again, and I frown softly. "We have to take this slow Padfoot. I don't want to be hurt again. But like I said, I'll try, and I'm sure you'll wear me down. And for now, I'll let you hold me, and touch me freely, because I know you need this just as much as I do"

I smile, softly nuzzling Remus' face. "You bet I will break you down, Moony. And really, I'm so, so sorry."

Remus nods, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry too Pads. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blocked you out the way I did."

"Just don't do it again," I say, hugging Remus back.

I sigh as I feel him relax against me. I knew now that everything was going to be ok.

**A/N:** ok guys. No time for a long closing note. I have to hurry before my aunt wakes up and catches me still up. It may be a while till the next update, cause I'm going into surgery tomorrow, but bear with me. I'll try to get back to you all soon.

Please review :D


	8. The True Traitor

_**A/N:**__ Ok guys. Here's chapter eight. Sorry it took a couple days, but my left eye, which happens to be my only good eye, is swollen almost completely shut, and my hands, which are all stitched up and throbbing, hurt like hell. Forgive me if I'm a tad bit grouchy. Lol. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I'd treat Remus and Sirius a lot better if I did though

_**CHAPTER 8**_

"I am so happy you two finally made up," Lily said, smiling at me as I watched Remus play with Harry, again. It seemed his attention was always on my bugger of a godson rather than me. I could feel myself pouting at the thought, and Lily laughed when she noticed.

"You such a jealous little baby, Padfoot," James said, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Am not," I muttered, still pouting.

"Right, and you're merely glaring holes into my little boy's head because…"

I laughed as Lily and James waited for my response. "Awww, I'm sorry guys. It's just that Harry, the evil little bugger, always manages to snag my Remmy's attention, getting kissed and hugged and cuddled…" I started pouting again as I trailed off, crossing my arms over my chest glumly.

"Moony still isn't breaking down under your charm, is he Pads," James asked me, snickering softly.

I sigh. "He wants to take things slow, build our friendship up again and all…"

"He has a good point there," Lily said. I glared at her darkly before sighing again.

"I know he has a point, and that he's entirely right, I just… I get so impatient, you know, and I can't help but want to hold him and kiss him and just smother him, and treat him just like he deserves to be treated, but he wont even let me so much as hold his bloody hand."

James looked at me sympathetically. "Just be patient mate."

I scoff. "This is me you're talking about, Prongs." Lily and James both laughed at that.

"Well I have something that may take your mind off of your love life, or lack of it," James said, dodging the fist I aimed at him. Lily laughed at our antics, used to them by now.

"What," I asked, as my best friend's expression suddenly turned serious.

"We know Remus isn't the traitor."

I frowned, looking between husband and wife. "Well duh Prongs. That's old news, and we were kinda stupid to ever think otherwise."

Lily smiled while nodding her head in agreement.

James just shook his head impatiently. "We know Moony isn't the traitor, but we need to figure out who is."

"It's kinda obvious," I mutter, scowling at my best friend.

"You know who it is," Lily asked, sounding surprised, while James just looked at me, eyes wide. My scowl deepened.

"Well, I'm not for sure."

James scoffed. "He doesn't know."

"Shut up James. I'm rather sure it's him. I just don't… I hate the little rat bastard so much, and I'm not entirely sure if it's just my hate for him making me draw these conclusions or…"

"You look it's Peter," James stated, looking at me in surprise. Why did people keep doing that today?

I nod grimly.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why," I asked, voice filling with anger. "Have you noticed the way he's been acting, all cocky and full of himself? Have you seen the way he's been towards Rem, calling him a filthy werewolf and trying to get us to think that Rem is the spy? Have you noticed how he's always missing meetings, and how when he is there, he's always asking questions about assignments and schedules, as if to see whose guarding what and whose tailing who?" Oh, I was suddenly furious. How could Prongs not see it?

"Ya, I noticed, but, come on, it's Peter. Cubby, little Peter, whose afraid of his own shadow…"

"I think Sirius is right, James." Lily said, interrupting her husband. I smile smugly at my best friend.

"But," James said, looking uncertain. "It's Pete."

"What's Pete," Remus asked, coming to stand beside my chair. Harry was curled up on the rug by the fire, sound asleep.

"Sirius thinks Peter is the one working for Voldemort, and James can't believe it, or just doesn't want to." Lily said, filling the werewolf in.

He nodded slowly. "I can see why you think that," he said, sitting beside me and angling his body so that he was facing me.

"But you don't agree," I stated, groaning in exasperation. Why did no one see it?

"I didn't say that," Remus whispered, blushing softly and looking down at the ground.

"Then why…" I asked, confused. I reached out and covered the werewolf's pale, scared hand with my own, entwining our long fingers together. Remus looked up at me and smiled gently, squeezing my hand, and I sighed in relief, glad hew was allowing this small touch.

He took a long breath and dived into an explanation. "It's just, some of the things that Wormtail has said to me the last two times I've seen him have really hurt, you know, and I don't know if it's just that hurt that's making me think this, but I do think he's the traitor. I mean, why else would he try so hard to convince you all that's it's me betraying everyone, and why else will he be so distant with us and… oh god Pads, is this how you felt when I was being so distant with you? I mean, this uncertainty, this pain, is this… oh god, Pads, I'm so sorry."

I hug him close to me, running my hands up and down his back as he trembled against me in his grief.

"Actually," James said, interrupting our moment, "I think what Sirius felt was a lot worse, since he's in love with you." Remus whimpered, burying his face in my neck, while Lily smacked he husband in the head, something I was dying to do myself.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Remus whispered, hot breath hitting my sensitive skin. I felt myself shiver softly, and held him closer, practically pulling the thin man, _My Moony_, I thought possessively, right into my lap.

I saw Lily smile at us from the corner of my eye, and I smiled in amusement as I saw her hand twitch towards her camera, which lay on the small coffee table beside her.

"So what are we gonna do about Pete," James asked, finally resigning himself to the fact that our cubby little friend was the best possible suspect we had.

I groaned softly as Remus pulled away from me, but smiled as I saw Lily make an attempt to try and put her camera back down discretely. I'd have to ask her for a copy of that later.

"I don't know," I said, finally answering James' previous question. "It's not like we can tail him. He knows who everyone in the Order is, and we can't follow him in our animagus forms, because the slimy little rat knows about those too."

James frowned in concentration, while Remus and Lily remained quiet, probably thinking as well. "What about my invisibility cloak," James finally asked, looking over at me.

"I thought McGonagall confiscated that during our 7th year," Remus said, looking puzzled.

James laughed. "My dad got me another one for Christmas that year, after he found out. He said that with all the trouble I got myself into, I'd be needing it one day."

I found myself laughing as well. Oh, James' dad had always been a character. We all missed the old coot at times. "Well, he was right. Does Pete know you have this extra one?"

James looked at me seriously, while Lily laughed. "Did you know," he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Then why the hell would I tell Pete?"

Remus and Lily chuckled loudly at this, while I simply shrugged my shoulders and grinned sheepishly.

"So how are we gonna do this," Remus asked, looking around the room curiously.

"I don't know," Lily said, looking at her husband. "I mean, we are all fairly certain that Peter is the traitor. Everything points to him, and no Remus," Lily said, holding up her hands to silence the werewolf, "the only things that ever pointed to you being the traitor was your own stupid decision to pull away from all of us, so don't start."

Remus smiled sheepishly, and Lily kept on talking. "I think we should talk to Dumbledore, or at the very least, Alastor Moody, because we have no real idea how deep Peter is in on all of this, and we don't want to get ourselves into a situation we can't handle."

We all nodded in agreement, and Lily smiled, standing up and stretching her back. "For now, it's pretty late, and I think my brain is dead." She smacked me in the head when she heard me mumble a quiet hallelujah.

James laughed, standing up as well, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, and I felt a moment of envy, because he could touch and hold her so freely, before Remus took my hand and pulled me off the couch I had been sitting on, not letting go as we stood in front of our other friends. "I think what Mr. and Mrs. Potter are trying to say is that we should bugger off now, and we'll discuss this all another time."

We all laugh at this, embracing each other before Lily went to collect Harry from off the floor, and Remus walked over to the back door, ready to apparate away.

"I want a copy of that picture you took, Lily-flower," I whispered to my best friend's wife.

She smiled at me, a light blush creeping along her cheek bones. "I'll give you a copy of it for your birthday, Mr. Black."

I smiled back at her, before walking over to join Remus by the door. "So long, Potters. Be sure to use a silencing spell, so that you don't keep poor little Harry awake all night."

I bark out a loud laugh as I hear James curse half heartedly, and the last thing I heard before I apparate to my place was, "At least I'm getting some, you git," followed by a loud slap and the beautiful sound of Remus' echoing laughter.

It was nice to have him happy again.

_**A/N: **__Hey there guys, I hoped you enjoyed that, and appreciate the pain I'm putting myself through to post this for you all to read. Review to let me know how much you appreciate my efforts._

_Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. The reviews really cheered me up after I got home from the hospital. The perfect Christmas gift _

_I'll see you all later. My eyes starting to sting, and my hands hurt like crazy. There goes the thought of me working on my homework tomorrow, since I tried writing one word earlier, and the pain almost brought tears to my eyes. _

_Please, please review?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys. I'm back again. Did you all miss me? Did ya? Lol. I happen to like this chapter quite a bit, so you all better review for it when you're done reviewing, especially since I'm killing my hands by typing this up. (Owwww) _

_Not to mention that I didn't save this document right, so I had to search all the files on my computer. Oh gosh, I almost had a heart attack when I went to download it onto my document manager and didn't find it, after working so hard on it. But I did find it eventually, after five minutes of "Oh God Oh God Oh God, where is it?"_

_So anyways, enjoy. Lol_

_Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this already, but I do not own the Harry Potter series, or anything associated with it._

_**Chapter 9**_

"Come on Moony. I wanna take you out on a date." I said, pouting softly as Remus turned his back to me, continuing on with whatever he was doing.

"I can't Sirius. We don't have time. We have to figure out how to prove that Peter is the traitor before anymore of our secrets are thrown into Voldemort's hands."

I sigh softly, still pouting. "Why don't we just get the fat little rat drunk, give him some veritaserum, and record everything he says onto a recording quill, then give it to Dumbledore or Moody as evidence."

Remus looked over at me, eye brows puckered in confusion. "Where do you come up with these things," he asked, and I grinned at him. Remus sighs.

"I'm just talented like that."

"Ya, sure Padfoot. Now, as lovely as your plan sounds, and it does make sense in some aspects, it seems almost too easy."

"Oh come on Moons." The werewolf glared at me, muttering a quiet, "Don't call me that," and my grin widens, and Remus sighs, his lips twitching in the corners.

"Have you talked about your idea with James yet," he asked me.

I shake my head. "Nope. Just thought of it."

Remus sighed again. "Of course. You're such an impulsive git, Sirius

My smile drops slightly, and I walk over to Remus, taking his hand in mine and pulling him closer to me. He doesn't resist me anymore when I touch him. "I know I am Moony. I've always been impulsive and uncaring and just reckless, but that never use to bother you before. Does it now? Do you hate that about me? Should I try to change…"

Remus shakes his head, smiling softly as he interrupts me. "You don't have to change for me Padfoot."

"But I want to make you happy."

Remus smile seems to grow wider, so much more stunningly beautiful than anything has the right to be, before he pulls me even closer to himself, kissing me softly.

I gasp. As much as he lets me touch him, we've never done this. I've never had the courage to take it this far, so afraid of rejection, terrified that he'd push me away. But here he is now, his lips against mine, his eyes open and filled with amusement and some softer emotion. He was waiting for me to respond.

And I did so, gladly, pressing my lips to his harder, and closing my eyes at the same moment he did. God, it felt so good, so bloody right, to have Remus pressed so tightly against me, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, mine locked around his back. We both moaned softly into the kiss as Remus tongue creeps out of his own mouth , softly wetting my bottom lip, right before I opened my mouth and our tongues clashed together in a fiery dance of love and need.

I pulled away from him slowly, opening my eyes to see him breathing harshly through wet, slightly swollen lips. I smile and kiss his nose lightly, but I can't keep the question out of my blurry grey eyes.

God, I was practically seeing stars, and all Remus did was kiss me.

"What was that for," I asked, looking at Remus questioningly. We were still wrapped up in each others' arms rather snugly, and I groaned in dissatisfaction as he pulled away.

"You're willing to do so much for me. I thought you deserved a reward."

"Oh," I say, grinning cheekily, "You should reward me more often."

Remus just laughed, smacking me lightly and going back over whatever he had been looking at earlier.

"But really Remus," I say, sitting beside the werewolf, "You know I'd do anything for you, right? Anything at all. All you have to do is say the word, and I'll rush to do any deed you see fit."

Remus laughs, and I feel my lips twitch as the sound fills the room. "Really now, Padfoot, you'll do anything?" He narrows his eyes, challenging me, and I groan softly in defeat.

"Ok, not anything. I wouldn't go and kiss Prongs or Lily, or streak at an Order meeting or something, though that last one sounds kinda fun, unless I was getting some reward for it."

Remus laughs again, shaking his head in amusement. "As nice as you streaking sounds, Sirius, I'm sure Professor McGonagall just may have a stroke at the sight of you nude."

I gasp, pretending to be offended. "Why, how could you say such things Moons," he glares at me again as I continue, "dear old Minnie would feel honored to see me in my birthday suit."

Remus laughed once more, falling against me in his amusement, and I vaguely think that I've never seen him look more beautiful then he does in that moment, eyes crinkled, mouth open and teeth gleaming as he continues to laugh. He takes my breath away. "Birthday suit Pads? Who in the world refers to their nakedness like that anymore?"

I give him a pointed look and he nods. "Of course Sirius, of course. You do. How special you must feel."

I grin. "I'd feel even more special if you let me take you out on a date."

Remus just shakes his head, still laughing softly. "No Pads. Friends first, remember?"

"Friends go out on dates."

Remus looks up at me from where his head rested against my shoulder. "So you'd go out on a date with James?"

"He's married."

"But it'd only be as friends, right?"

I sighed softly. Dammit, he had me there. "But come on Moony. You kissed me. Friends don't kiss each other that way."

A wicked glint entered his eyes and I gulped lightly in fear. Oh no…

"Then I'll be sure not to kiss you again," he said, and fell into another fit of giggles as he took in my look of horror.

"Gosh Pads. Is the thought of never kissing me again that terrible to you?"

I nod quickly, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me, so close that our noses were practically touching. "I happen to enjoy your kisses very much, Mister Moony."

"As do I, Mister Padfoot," Remus says, grinning at me mischievously. "Perhaps I will go find a mirror and kiss myself that way, rather than wasting my time with your lack of skills."

I gasp in mock offense. "How dare you, Mister Moony. I will have you know that I am very skilled in the area of kissing and being kissed."

Remus laughs, bumping his nose lightly against my own. "As skilled as an infant, I would say, Mister Padfoot."

I laugh at this. "I would say that an infant is very skilled in this area as well, Mister Moony. Have you not seen how much Harry kisses and is kissed, by you especially?"

Remus chuckles. "I don't think the kind of kissing that Harry does counts all too much, Padfoot."

I shrug my shoulders. "He gets more kisses than I do."

"Awww, Is Mister Padfoot jealous?"

I pout lightly, looking into Remus' golden brown eyes. "Very, Mister Moony. You should give me reason not to be so jealous."

Remus smiles rather shyly, kissing me softly on the lips. "Better, Mister Padfoot?"

I shake my head, trying to keep the dreamy expression off of my face. "Not quiet, Mister Moony. I do believe that I need, one, no two, no, perhaps hundreds more of your kisses to make my jealousy finally disappear."

Remus laughs, finally pulling himself away from me, and I feel the loss of his weight against me almost instantly. "Maybe we will work on curing you of your jealousy another time, Mister Padfoot. Right now, we have work to do."

I groan softly. "Work work work, Moony. I swear, you're no fun at all."

Remus shoots me another grin before he leans over the desk, concentrating on the parliament in front of him. "That's not what you were saying a moment ago Padfoot."

I stick my tongue out at him even though he can't see it. "So what are you working on anyways," I ask, scooting slightly closer to him so that I could have a better look at whatever he was looking at. I was slightly puzzled when I saw what it was.

"Why are you studying a map of London?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could charm it like we did the Marauder's Map," we both sighed sorrowfully as we remembered the loss of our dear map back in seventh year, "and that could help us keep better tabs on what Peter is doing."

I nod in understanding. "That would work rather well, wouldn't it? I mean, we're aware of most of the local hangouts for Death Eaters, and if we cast the spell the right way so that it displays every single person's name in the area…"

"We can catch Peter right in the act of meeting with Voldemort," Remus finished for me, and we share a grin.

"I must admit, your idea is much better than mine, Mister Moony."

Remus laughs. "Why I know it is, Mister Padfoot. That is because I am so much more brilliant than you are."

I laugh, nudging Remus' shoulder with my own. "So will you go out on a date with me to celebrate your profound brilliance, Mister Moony?"

Remus laughs, shaking his head. "No I will not, Mister Padfoot. Now shut up and help me with this to see if it will actually be possible.

I pout softly, but do as he says.

_A/N: So I hope that you all enjoyed that. I sure enjoyed writing it. _

_I hope that it doesn't bother you all that Remus and Sirius are still able to have fun and laugh and joke around when there's a traitor out there, and when they're in the middle of a war. After all, we're in the middle of a war, but we can still have fun, can't we? I think they deserve it :D _

_Anyways, please review. It makes me feel better, and I've been feeling rather crappy lately. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long wait. It's short, but I hope it's ok. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anything._

_**Chapter 10**_

"So let me get this strait," Moody said, looking at me, James, Lily, and Remus In what could only be described as disbelief. "You are all under the belief that Pettigrew, small, chubby little Peter Pettigrew, is the spy that the Order has been after for months now?"

We all nod in reply.

"Well, why the bloody hell would the lot of you think that? Do you honestly think Peter has the brains or the bronzes to pull something as big as working for Voldemort without anybody the wiser?"

"Excuse me sir," I say, stepping forward and so I stood directly opposite to where Moody sat behind his desk, forcing him to crane his neck I n order to look up at me, "but isn't it always you that says not to let appearance and personality deceive us? Wasn't it you that raged, the entire time during Aruor training, and now still, that anybody can have a darker, more sinister side to them, no matter who they are or what they do? Don't sit there and look at us like we're a bunch of fools because you think that Peter is too weak or frightened or stupid to betray us. You know as well as I do that that can all be some act, or that those can just as soon be the reasons that he sinks so low."

Moody smiled at me, looking proud. "Well Black, look at you. It appears that you did do more than just goof off with Potter hear during training. Good for you."

Remus laughs from where he stood behind me, softly poking me in the back, and I turn around to face him, poking him back.

"Lazy wanker," he mutters, laughing softly.

James nudged us both, glaring playfully. "If you two poofs can stop flirting for just five minutes, maybe we can get somewhere with all this."

I stick my tongue out at him, hugging Remus to me. "We are not flirting, you git. We are…. We are… ummm… "I look at Remus, brows puckered. "Rem, help me out here. What are we doing?"

Remus laughs softly, hugging me for a moment before pushing me away and rolling his eyes. "Stop being an idiot Sirius."

I tried to look offended but couldn't pull it off, not with how he looked now with twinkling eyes and red cheeks. I felt a smile tugging at my own lips, and my hand twitched, eager to reach out and touch him again, but just as I was going to, Moody cleared his throat, forcing my attention back to him.

"Nice to see that you two pups are together at last. It's about time. I was getting sick of seeing the two of you moping around and pining after each other the way you were. It was getting kind of pathetic.

I felt myself blush, and didn't have to look at Moony to know that he was doing the same.

"We're not together," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"Well why the hell not," Moody asked, and I could hear the surprise in his voice. I sighed.

"Because I was a fucking bastard to think that Moony could ever be the traitor, and I'm paying for it now."

Moody chuckled hoarsely, shaking his head. "You thought Lupin here was the spy? What the hell is wrong with you? I've never seen anyone more loyal, especially for a Dark Creature. Are you bloody mental?"

I feel tears burn at the back of my eyes, and I try desperately to hold them in. I open my mouth to respond, but before I can Remus steps up to me, grabbing my hand and smiling at me softly. "He was an idiot, but I was too. We're both to blame for not trusting each other enough. And we've already talked that out, it's behind us now."

Moody grinned, reminding me sometimes that, even though the man was paranoid and obsessive over his work, he could be mischievous as well. I shivered, slightly afraid.

"So Lupin, if it's all behind you, why aren't you two together yet?"

I hear James and Lily laughing in the background and had to grind my teeth together to keep from snapping at them.

"Why are you interrogating Remus and me," I asked, glaring at Moody. "We're here to talk about Peter, not mine and Remus' love life."

"Not that you two have one," James muttered. I turned and glared at him.

"It's ok, Sirius," Remus said, placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and saw a guilty look on his face, one that I instantly wanted to erase.

"Remus," I whispered, covering his hand with mine.

"We're here to talk about Peter, and about finding evidence to get his fat, little ass busted," I felt my lips turn up at the corners at Remus' words. He never cursed. "Now, if we can come up with a solid plan to do this, I will freely let all of you talk about my love life, and possibly let you talk me into going on a date with Sirius here."

"What," I asked, looking at Remus with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Remus smiled at me, softly touching my face. "No, of course not. You're Sirius."

I groan, glaring at the werewolf. "I hate you."

Remus laughed before turning back to the room as a whole. "Do we have a deal," he asked, quirking an eye brow in that way I loved so much.

James nodded eagerly while Lily laughed and Moody looked as if he was considering it. "Alright," he finally said, a wicked smile on his lips. "This should be fun. Now, what do you all have in mind for slimy little Pettigrew?"

_**A/N: Guys, I know this is upset short, especially after such a long gap between updates, and I'm really sorry, but I just can't… I can't deal with this now. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I'll update soon, ok. Maybe even tomorrow or Sunday, but right now… I'm just so stressed, and my hands feel like they're burning from the inside, which hurts like hell, and I think I might be falling into an early depression or something, because dammit, why can't I ever be happy? I'm sorry. I know this is a disappointment, and I feel so flippin pathetic. Just… be patient with me, ok?**_


	11. Here's the plan

_**A/N: Sorry the wait took a little later than I originally planned, but I didn't really have time before now, then I started a new story, which I really didn't mean to do. Sigh, oh well. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, but I'll treat them rather nicely when I borrow them.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"So what do you boys have in mind," Moody asked. Lily cleared her throat kind of harshly, catching the older man's attention, and I couldn't hold in my laughter as he looked down sort of sheepishly.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter," he mumbled. "Didn't mean to forget about you there." She just huffed and crossed her arms, not ready to forgive old Mad Eye just yet.

Remus rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Ok, so Sirius and I were thinking…"

"Yeah, so you guys get all the credit, huh," James asked, glaring at the werewolf playfully as he interrupted him. Remus looked like he was getting agitated, so I put my arm around his shoulders and glared at my best friend. "Well, it was our idea to begin with so…"

"I helped," James protested, while Lily and Moody looked on, amused.

I huffed. "You didn't do much. All you did was…"

Remus jabbed me in the side, shutting me up. "You're not helping Pads." He turned back to look at Moody. "Now, as I was saying, Sirius, James, and I," James grinned goofily as Remus mentioned his name, and I laughed at his childishness, "were thinking that perhaps we could use a map such as the one we had back at Hogwarts to keep tabs on Pettigrew."

Moody looked confused. "How the bloody hell would a map work?"

Remus, James and I shared a mischievous glance, our marauder selves showing through, causing Lily to look at us wearyingly. She had never saw the map that we had kept at Hogwarts, since I had always been afraid that she would confiscate it, being the perfect Prefect that she was and we hadn't shown her what we had been working on now, since Remus and I knew how much it annoyed her when she was left in the dark. It was just so amusing to see her flustered and annoyed.

She growled softly, as if reading my thoughts, and I buried my face against Remus' shoulder to hide my cheeky grin.

Remus pulled the map, which looked like nothing more than a folded piece of heavy white paper, out of the messenger's bag that he had brought along with him, and looked at me and James. "Who wants to do the honors," he asked, grinning in that way I loved. That grin that held mischief and the sort of childish eagerness that was both endearing and slightly frightening. I couldn't help but grin back as I held out my hand.

"Why don't we let Lily do it," I asked, turning my grinning face in her direction once Remus had handed the folded map to me.

"Do what," Lily asked as she looked at me wearingly as Moody looked on with curiosity.

James came to stand beside his wife, excitement shinning in his eyes. "Don't worry honey. It's nothing painful,"

"Or dangerous," Remus added.

"Or humiliating," I said, still grinning at her.

She took the piece ofpaper out of my hand with shaking fingers. It had taken us over a month to create it, all of us splitting up at separate times, off to separate locations to make sure we got every detail into it.

I'm actually kind of surprised it hadn't taken us longer to complete.

"What do I do," Lily asked, looking slightly afraid now. I laughed at her expression, and Remus nudged me again.

"Take out you wand," James said, voice shaking with excitement. Lily did as he told her.

"Now what?"

"Tap it against the paper," Remus said, grin reappearing on his face. He gripped my arm in excitement.

"Is that all," Moody said, as Lily did as she was told and nothing happened.

I shook my head. "Now, as you tap your wand against the paper, say _I solemnly swear I will always be true to you."_

Remus' grin widened as I said the password, and he turned his head, softly kissing my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush. It wasn't something he did often.

"Why," Lily said, wand still posed.

"It's the password," Remus answers, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Moody looked confused. "Why is that the password?"

"Well, the password to our old map was _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"_ I say, and Moody chuckles hoarsely. Lily just shook her head, looking annoyed.

"Because you all were up to no good so often," she snapped.

I laughed. "But of course. It's what we did best."

"Why couldn't you keep that password," Moody asked, looking from me to James to Remus, magical eye twitching a little.

I chuckled. "That's a stupid question sir. Peter knows the password to the old map, and if he ever came across this, and knew what it was, we don't want him to be able to gain access to it."

Moody nods, looking proud. "Smart Black, very smart. Now, come on now, Potter. Say the password and let me see exactly what it is your boys have come up with."

I scoff. "The only boys that belong to Lily are James and Harry. I am a man, and Remus belongs to me."

"Are you calling me a boy," James asked, looking offended.

"Are you calling me yours," Remus asked, looking torn between shock and aggravation.

I laugh, nodding on both accounts.

James just huffed, pouting softly, while Remus pulled away from me (My arm had been wrapped around him this whole time) and turned to look at me sharply.

I felt my heart drop down into the area of my knees. Oh, I had screwed up this time, and we had been doing so well. I thought I was getting somewhere. Why did I have to have such a big mouth? Why was I always so stupid and…

My mind went completely blank, whatever negative thoughts I had been thinking vanishing almost instantly as Remus wrapped his arm around my neck, jerking me towards him, and kissing me, hard and fast.

I gasped for breath as he released me, managing to do nothing more than gape at him with an open mouth and wide eyes.

The room had suddenly become deathly quiet.

"R-Remus…" I asked hesitantly, wrapping my arms around his waist. His right hand was tangled in my hair, and his left held my hip firmly.

"I'm not yours Black," he growled, voice low and fierce. I looked down, throat tight and eyes burning with the tears that were fighting their way to the surface.

He lifted my chin, and as my eyes locked with his, brown meeting grey, I caught a glimpse of the small smile on his face. "Unless you're mine as well," he whispered.

I faintly hear Lily squeal in excitement as I pull Remus' face down to meet mine, and kiss him long, slow, and deep, moaning in the back of my throat as my tongue touched his.

"I love you," I whispered, but before he could say it back, Moody laughs loudly, and when we turn to him, he's shaking his head in a sort of shocked amusement. James is sniggering beside him, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Guess we won't have to convince Remus to go out on a date with you after all, will we Black?"

I look at Remus for confirmation and he nods at me, smiling softly. "We'll talk about it later. Lets talk about how we're going to crush Peter for now. Lily, say the password please."

Lily does as she told, still grinning at me and Remus, before she's gasping as the piece of paper seems to spring to life, right in her hands.

Moody stands quickly, trying to get a better look as writing and figures begin to form on the paper."What the…" he says, sounding amazed.

James, Remus, and I grin at him, looking proud.

"This," I say, with a sweep of my hand towards the map, "is yet another version of the Marauder's Map. It's a map of London. All you have to do, after you've unlocked it, is tap your wand against it once more, state the location that you want to see, and it'll show it to you, along with everything that they are saying, if you say the password that gives you access to that."

"That's bloody amazing," Moody says, closely studying the map.

Remus grins. "We also have it charmed so that you can look for specific people. There's another spell that you have to utter for access to that feature, but once you have, all you have to do is tap your wand, again, and say the full name of whoever it is you are looking for. It will give their location, whoever they are with, and however long they have been there."

Moody makes a sound of surprise. "How did you lads do this," he asks, and Lily looks just as shocked that we have managed to pull this off.

James grins. "With a lot of hard work and research, little to no sleep in the last month, and one hell of an imagination."

I grin. "Actually, it was three sets of imagination, but I think you get the point."

'So you guys plan on using this to see…"

"If we can ever catch Peter with Voldemort," Remus finishes, looking grim and pleased all at once.

Moody grins. "I think that you all are on to something. Any other plans you lot have for the little rodent?"

"Well," I say, grinning darkly, "I was thinking that maybe, once we've caught him in the act, we could chop him up and boil him in a soup (Totally Danger's Princess's idea. Lol.)."

Remus wrinkled his nose at me. "That's disgusting Pads."

"It's not like we'd eat him or anything," I protested, looking over at the werewolf. "We'd just… I don't know, maybe sell him off to the black market, or give him to a gang of giants or something."

Remus just shook his head in exasperation as Moody laughed again. "Sorry to say Black, but you can't do that just yet. We're gonna need some hard evidence before we can even think of harming Pettigrew."

I nod, grinning mischievously. "I know that. I've worked with you for ages now, haven't I? I know the drill, and we do have an actual plan, but we need more people."

Moody nodded. "Who do you all trust, that also has the skill to carry out whatever plan you guys have developed in those mad minds of yours'?

James grins widely. "Any way you can get Shacklebolt in here?"

Moody grins, throwing his head back as he laughs. "Oh, I like the way you boys think," he said, standing up to call who they had asked for.

A moment later and the tall man had joined their group.

"What's going on," he asked, looking around the group.

"They know who Voldemort's spy is," Moody said, filling the tall Aruor in on what had been discussed so far. As he finished with his explanation, Kingsley grinned, excitement filling his dark eyes.

"Of course I'll help in any way I can," he says, rubbing his arms together gleefully.

We all grin at him in return.

"Glad to have you working with us," I say, and Remus and James nod their agreement. Lily just stays silent, taking everything in.

"Now he's what we had in mind. James has an invisibility cloak over at his place, and I'm sure that you and Moody have a few extra lying around." Moody nods as I say this, and Remus takes over the explanation of our plan.

"Once we've got a more solid picture of where he's meeting Voldemort, and exactly what he's been doing for him, we figure that we can sneak out on one of the nights that he's meeting with the bastard, and using the invisibility cloaks as cover, we can get everything on record."

"Isn't that what the maps doing for you," Shacklebolt asks.

I sigh. "Yes, but not everyone will trust the map. The three of us are known as childish pranksters after all, and so people may just think it's all some trick."

Shacklebolt nods in understanding. "So you get the recording, get a bit more evidence that will show that what you all are saying is true…"

"And once we have the evidence, not only will we have proof that Pettigrew is the traitor, we'll also have a few new ways to stop Voldemort from killing people and stealing our secrets, because having the map will tell us exactly what plans he's formulating before he even finalizes them."

Shacklebolt grins. "I knew I liked you all for a reason."

The whole room erupts into laughter at his words, and Remus grins at me, softly squeezing my hand.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

_**A/N: So I hope you all liked that chapter. Lol longer than I usually go for, so show your appreciation by reviewing, please? lol**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Yay, chapter 12. Hope you like it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. **_

_**Chapter 12**_

"You are fucking kidding with me, right," I asked, staring at Remus with a look of outrage splattered across my face.

He looked at me sternly. "Language Padfoot."

I huffed, knowing full well that I looked like a sulking child who wasn't getting his way. It just wasn't fair though, and I told Remus this.

"Oh, stop being such a bloody baby Pads. For Godric's sakes, it's not like you'll die or anything from having to wait a little bit longer."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the werewolf from where he stood in front of me. "It isn't fair Moony. I've wanted to go out with you for ages now, and you're saying that we're going to put it off for a bit longer? I've already waited so long."

"I only agreed to go out with you three days ago," Remus said, amusement shinning in his eyes. "And you only just asked me out a hand full of weeks ago. It hasn't been that long."

I shake my head stubbornly, reaching for his hand. "I've wanted to take you out for years Remus. Bloody hell, I've lost track of how long I've had feelings for you. I just love you so much, and I want to take you out on a date. It's not fair that you're asking me to put this off again, after you've already agreed to let me take you out."

I looked at the floor as I said this, shamed by how pathetic my voice sounded, but Remus squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him after only a moment's hesitation.

My breath caught in my throat as I became aware of how close we suddenly were, his face only inches from my own, our noses practically touching. He was just so bloody beautiful, it was too much to take in sometimes.

He smiled at me softly, affection lighting up his eyes as his stroked my cheek with his long, slender fingers. He seemed to find amusement in the way I was hardly breathing.

"Please Pads," he said, staring at me from under his lashes, lips curving more so as he heard my quick intake of breath. "Please," he asked again, kissing me softly on my nose. I couldn't suppress the groan that tore its way out of my throat.

"That's not fair Moony, and you bloody well know it. Stop it."

He smiled again, softly kissing my cheek. "Come on Pads. It won't be so bad."

I whimpered softly as he trailed kisses along the plains of my face, kissing my eye lids tenderly as my eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure of having him touch me.

"Remus," I murmured, pulling him closer to me, so that he practically sat in my lap. Remus' smile seemed to grow in size, and he shifted enough so that he could kiss my lips.

Ugh, the stupid bastard. He always knew just what to do so that he could win. "Fine, but you fucking owe me," I growl, kissing him fiercely.

He wiggled against me in victory, and I pushed him away slightly, before things could get too out of hand.

"So what exactly do you have in mind for Harry's birthday anyways," I ask, once we were sitting beside each other on the small couch in my living room, rather then him being on top of me.

Remus winked at me, and I resisted the urge to jump him right here and now. "I have a plan," he said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Well, considering the fact that you are now postponing our date until this is all set and arranged, you better tell me exactly what your plans are."

Remus smiled at me sweetly, batting his eye lashes at me in a way that should have looked ridiculous but somehow managed to look strangely appealing. I suppressed another groan.

"Remus," I warned, fidgeting slightly in my seat. He just laughed softly, knowing exactly what he was doing to me, the bloody tease.

"Ok Pads, ok. For heavens sake, you are so impatient."

I just stuck my tongue out at him, a grin spreading over my face as he laughed harder this time. I swear I was in love with that sound alone.

"Ok, since its Harry's very first birthday, it has to be something special. It has to be something great. It has to…"

"Rem," I interrupted, trying, and failing, to suppress my laughter. "Calm down. He's not going to remember any of this once he's older."

Remus was the one that huffed this time, pouting softly. I couldn't resist the urge to nip at his bottom lip softly, bringing it into my mouth and sucking just so, so that his breath caught somewhere deep in his throat and he struggled to kiss me back. I grinned as I pulled away. It looks like I wasn't the only one that could be reduced to such a state.

"Bloody tease," he muttered, making a sad attempted at glaring at me.

I just laughed, shaking my head. "No more then you are, Moony my dear. No more than you are. Now come on, tell me what plans you have for little Harry. I must say, I'm rather excited."

"I'll tell you if you stop talking like that."

I smirked mischievously, knowing that that would work.

Remus sighed, sinking into the couch. "So I was thinking that maybe we could invite some kids over around Harry's age. You know how much he loves to play, and with Lily and James working so much for the Order and all, poor little Harry doesn't get much time to socialize."

"He socializes with you all the time," I say, smile as images filtered through my mind of Remus playing with my godson. Now that I wasn't so jealous of the attention that Harry received, I could appreciate the cuteness of it all.

Remus rolled his eyes at me. "I'm twenty years older than him, Pads, and as much fun as it is to goof around with him, he needs to be around kids his own age."

"Ok, who were you thinking of inviting?"

Remus grinned, looking relieved because I hadn't shot down his idea. He could be so foolish sometimes. As if I could deny him anything.

"Well, there's the Diggorys. (I love Cedric. I just have to add him in now that I sort of can. Lol) You know that they just joined up with the Order, and they have a young son. I think he's two now, just months away from being three. He's so adorable and sweet too."

I nod, smiling softly at the way he gushed over smaller children. "Ok, who else?"

"Well..." he said more slowly, looking at me wearily. I knew what he was going to say before the names even left his mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no Remus. You are not inviting her, you are not letting her anywhere near me. You know that I can't stand that woman, Remus. She's so nosy and interfering."

"Oh, come on now Sirius. Molly isn't that bad, and just think about how happy Harry will be when he's surrounded by all of those kids."

I sighed heavily. "Fine, but I swear to fucking Merlin, Remus, if she makes one more comment about me being a bad influence on you or you needing to find a nice, proper girl to marry, I'll curse her ass, pregnant or not."

"But you are a bad influence on me," Remus said, turning so that he could drop a tender kiss right below my ear. I sighed, instantly relaxing as he kissed my skin softly.

"Anyone else," I asked, resting my head comfortably against his shoulder. Remus kissed my forehead softly before stroking his hand through my hair, which fell around my ears in casual disarray.

"What about your cousin," he asked, and continued speaking quickly, before I had time to stiffen.

"I mean Andromeda and Ted. Their little girl, Nymphadora, I think is her name, is around Molly's oldest son's age, so those two could play with each other instead of trying to play with the younger children. And you don't get to see your cousin much, and I know how much you love her."

I turned to face Remus, a soft smile curving my lips. "Thinking of me, are you?"

Remus grinned, kissing me again. "Always. Now, can I invite them?"

"Of course. I have no problem with Andromeda. She's my favorite cousin, after all. And we really do need to stay in touch a bit more, both of us being disowned the way we are."

Remus smiled at me. "It's a good thing you're disowned Pads. You're nothing like the rest of your family. You don't belong with them. You belong with us, with James and Lily and Harry," his smile softened as he looked at me rather shyly, a look that always sent my pulse skittering, "You belong with me Pads."

I hugged the werewolf close to me, breathing in the smell of his delicious scent. "So long as you belong with me too Moony. I can't imagine life without you." I kissed him softly, loving the smile that lit up his whole face.

When we pulled away, I grinned at him. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm," Remus asked, blinking to clear the cloudiness from his eyes. "Anything else for what?"

I chuckled, delighted in knowing I could wipe his mind of all thoughts with just one kiss. "Harry's party Remus, Harry's party. Do you have any other plans?"

"Oh," Remus said, brows puckering in confusion. I chuckled loudly as he shook his head. "I can't remember Pads, you git. Don't kiss me again till we have this all sorted out."

"I'm not making any promises Rem. You're just so damn kissable."

"Wanker. Go get some paper so we can write all of this down. We don't want to forget any of the details."

"Like you just did, I asked teasingly, jumping away slightly as he moved to hit me.

"Just go get the bloody paper, you idiot."

I laughed again as I did as he told me to. It was just so much fun to mess with him.

_**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked that. Harry will be in the next chapter, along with his party. I can't add him in now, I got to take off and wanted to post this before I left the house. Drop me a review, and if I get enough, I'll post chapter 13 up quickly, along with more Sirius and Remus fluff.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well, this is up a bit sooner than I had planned, but I had a free period at school this morning, since I can't hear well and we were watching a movie in history. Lol. My teacher let me go to the library, and since I couldn't find anything good to read, I started this. Then I continued working on it throughout lunch and my sixth period class, which is TA. You guys better appreciate the effort I put into this :P lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm use to it. Gosh.**_

_**Warnings: Boy on boy kissing. If you have any issues with that then… WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! Lol. Oh, and also, I don't really like Molly much… so ya… I don't know… And A. Diggory may be a bit OOC, but oh well. I like him like this :D**_

_**Chapter 13 **_

"I can't believe you invited him," I seethed, glaring at my…boyfriend? Is that what Remus was to me now?

Remus just shrugged, looking at me with an innocent expression that I knew was just an act. Even so, I couldn't stop my heart from melting, just a little, as he looked at me with soft brown eyes and slightly up turned lips.

God, it was amazing, how beautiful Remus was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pads," Remus said, smiling at me blissfully.

I grunted, turning away so that I didn't have to look at him anymore. I was afraid that if I continued to do so, I'd go mad, and end up jumping him, right here and now, in a room filled with innocent children.

Ugh, bloody seductive werewolves. It so wasn't fair, what he did to me.

"I can't believe you invited a Malfoy to a Potter's party," I said, shaking my head grimly. "Are you bloody fucking mad, Remus?"

Remus groaned in exasperation, placing his hand on my arm. "Is that what this is about Pads? God, you can be a stubborn prat. I wasn't planning on inviting any Malfoys, not at first, but I found out that your cousin, Narcissa and Lucius would be out of the country for the next few weeks, and thought, hey, why not invite little Draco to the party, because he doesn't get to get out of his house much, and it's not his fault that his parents are bloody cold and half way towards being evil, and it may be good for him to get to know another side of his family, so that maybe, just maybe, he has a chance of turning out half way decent, like you did."

I deflated a little, relaxing as Remus' hand ran up and down my arm. "How did you manage to invite him anyways," I asked, as I looked over to where the little blonde haired boy who happened to be my cousin was playing with Harry, Cedric Diggory and Ron Weasley. He really didn't seem so bad. He was quite adorable, really.

Remus grinned, placing a light kiss against the side of my neck. I forced myself to hold in my groan as I felt his warm lips caressing my skin. God, the things he does to me…

"Well," Remus murmured, grinning wickedly, "his nanny happens to have a thing for me…"

I turned, startled, to look at the small, dark haired women that had been hired to look after the young Malfoy heir. "I'll kill her," I growled, holding Remus to me rather possessively. "I don't care if she's a bloody girl, I'll jinx her arse into another bloody dimension if she ever tries anything with you Moony. You're mine, and no one else can have you."

Remus rolled his eyes at me, but smiled none the less. I could tell that he was pleased by my claim over him. "She wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything Sirius. She's seen the way that I look at you, and the way that you look at me. It's quite clear to anyone that isn't blind that we belong to each other."

I smile, relief evident in my eyes as I kissed him softly. "I know that we belong to each other Moony. It's just… I'm such a bloody wanker sometimes, and I know that I can be a right stubborn arse. I guess I'm just afraid that you'll get sick of me one day and move onto something better."

"Impossible," Remus said, kissing the side of my mouth softly. "There's no one better than you Pads."

I grin, but before I could say anything more, or kiss the werewolf senseless, as I so wanted to do, my Godson ran over to us, screaming our names. "Moo'y, Pa'foo, come play," he screamed, tugging on my pants. I felt my heart lurch in my chest at the way he looked up at me, all innocent eyes behind big glasses, and a slobbery smile gracing his tiny mouth.

I picked him up, smiling softly, and Remus came up behind us, enclosing us both in the warmth of his arms as he reached out to ruffle Harry's messy mop of hair.

"What would you like to play, little one," he asked the recently turned one year old. Harry seemed to think about it for a moment, brows puckering adorably over his glasses, before he smiled, and patted my face.

"Hide go seek, hide go seek, and Won and Ce'ic and Dwaco can play too, wight?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the way that he completely slaughtered his new friends' names. "Ok, Harry, we'll play your game. Now go and tell everyone what we're playing, so they have a chance to play too."

Harry nodded, wiggling out of my arms and practically falling over in his excitement. As he went around the room hollering, "Hide go seek. We go play hide go seek," I looked at Remus, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What," I asked self consciously, touching my cheek softly. "Did the little bugger slobber all over me or something?"

"It's nothing," he said, placing his hand over my own, so that his fingers entwined with mine and my face was tipped back slightly. "You're just… you're really beautiful Siri, and I'm glad that you love me."

I grinned, kissing the werewolf on the lips. "I'm glad too. Now lets go play hide and go seek, before Harry comes back over here and throws a fit."

Remus grinned back at me. "Whatever the birthday boy wants…" he murmured, before walking over to the group of children who had gathered around in the Potter's living room, quietly explaining to them the rules for our game.

Once Remus finished his explanation, children began running in every direction, trying to find a good place to hide before they were taken. "Close your eyes Pa'foo," Harry screamed, grinning in the way only children could as he ran past me holding little Cedric's hand. I laughed, shaking my head in amusement as I took in the dark haired boy's expression as Harry dragged him along. Looks like Harry was going to lead Cedric to all the good places, which really meant that all I had to do was look behind couches or under tables.

I laughed again before turning to the adults who were standing around the room. "Well," I said, raising my eyebrows in a sort of mocking way, "are you all going to hide, or what?"

Molly scolded at me, looking at me as if I was insane, which I probably was, but she had no right to remark on it.

"I know that you can be kind of childish at times, but that does not pertain to all of us. We are going to sit here and act civil, while you go and make a fool out of yourself."

I opened my mouth to resort, anger bubbling up inside of me, but stopped as Remus stepped forward, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Now Molly," he said, referring to the plump women, "I happen to like playing hide and go seek, and think it is in fact for all ages."

The Diggorys nodded at this, standing and smiling. "Any good places to hide around here," Amos asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

James laughed, shaking his head. "You'll have to figure that out yourself, you old coot. I'm not giving away anything."

Amos shrugged, and dragged his wife away in search of a good place to hide.

"I can help find the children," Draco's nanny, whose name turned out to be Heather, I think, said timidly, looking at Remus from belief her lashes. I scowled and Remus shook his head. "It's alright Heather. Sirius is doing the seeking. You go off and find a place to hide."

She nodded and began walking away. James snickered. "Sheesh Padfoot, jealous much?"

I stuck my tongue out at him in reply.

"I can't believe you all are going to actually play such a childish game," Molly said, glaring at me first, then James.

Lily stepped forward, a polite smile on her face, but impatience in her eyes. "Now Molly, you don't have to play. But if you don't, you'll be sitting here all on your own, since Arthur had to stay at home watching over Percy (who's sick due to a prank the twins may or may not have played on him… lol)."

Molly huffed. "I'll just sit here," she muttered.

Lily shrugged. "Ok then. But don't ruin the game for anyone else."

And with that, she grabbed a hold of James' hand and pulled him away. I had to keep myself from imagining what they'd be up to in whatever hiding spot they found. Talk about sickening images.

I turned to Remus. "Well, go off and hide Moony. I'm going to sit here and watch so that I can find you first."

Remus laughed, smacking me in the arms playfully. "Close your eyes Padfoot, or I won't kiss you for a week."

"Why Moony," I cried, looking at him in shock. "That is not right. That is not right at all, to hold a threat like that over my head!"

Remus laughed, kissing my lips softly. "Close your eyes Padfoot. Come on now. You know you want to."

I groaned, my eyes fluttering shut on their own accord as I gripped Remus' face, his beautiful, precious face, between my hands, and snogged him just as I had been dying to the whole evening.

We may have gotten a bit carried a way, wrapped around each other rather inappropriately and all, because next thing I knew, Harry peeked into the room before storming over to me. I didn't know one year olds could storm in any way, much less look as irritated as Harry did. He must get it from his mother.

"Bad Pa'foo, bad Moo'y." he said, wagging his finger at us in a way he had seen Lily do countless times. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, and watched as Remus did the same.

Harry grabbed Remus hand and began pulling him away from me.

"Hey," I screamed, looking at my godson, "where are you taking my Moony?"

Harry grinned at me, still pulling Remus away. I shook my head as Remus shook with silent laughter, not doing anything to get himself out of the one year old's grasps.

"You cwount Pa'foo. Wemmy will hide wiff me."

I heard loud laughter and giggles fill the house, and sounds of disapproval coming from Molly, who I ignored, before I sighed and closed my eyes. "One… two…. three…"

_**A/N: You guys know you love me. I didn't even add any angst into this like I had planned. Lol. Now, review and tell me how wonderful I am, and the next chapter will come soon :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. School has been crazy, and dealing with my aunt has been crazier, and even more annoying. Lol. Sorry if this chapter isn't so good though. I don't feel all that good. It's been a long week. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**_

_**Warning: Peter is back.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Peter just walked in," I muttered, as I stood in a corner of the Potter's vast living room, quietly talking to James. Remus and Lily were organizing yet another game with the children, hoping to distract them long enough for a few more guests to get here so that we could finally sing happy birthday and have Harry open his presents.

James looked up as the chubby, traitorous bastard entered the living room, and groaned softly, covering his face with his hands. "Dammit Pads, I know Moony said that we had to invite the little bastard so that he wouldn't get suspicious over our behavior and put two and two together, but I don't know if I can act normally around him now that I know what he's doing to us all."

I sighed, dropping a hand onto my best mate's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. "I know Prongs. I know. You have no idea how badly I want to grab him and tear him apart, but we can't. We can't Prongs, not until we have enough evidence against him to prove what we all know, because if we act too soon…" I pause, shuddering slightly as I think of all the things that could go wrong if we acted too quickly, too rashly, as we were use to doing. Lives could be ruined if we did anything stupid. Lives could be lost. Remus could end up dead, forever beyond me reach. No, no, I could not risk it.

I saw James nod, and from the look in his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing. We had to work on this slowly, we had to wait on Moody's and Kingsley's signal, and then we would act. Until then, we would act normal. We would pretend. We had always been good liars, so good at hiding the truth. It shouldn't be so hard now.

Except I had never wanted to inflict any sort of pain on any of the teachers I had once lied to so frequently when I was younger. I had never held such contempt for anyone as I seemed to for Peter. I wanted to kill him, and that frightened me, because no matter how much I fought for this war, no matter how reckless and crazed I may be at times, I have never truly wanted to hurt anyone.

But I would hurt Peter, I would, if I could get my hands on his slimy little arse when this was over. He had hurt far too many of the people I loved to deserve anything less.

James shook my arm slightly, bringing me out of the trance I had fallen into, and as I focused on the people in the room around me, I saw Peter coming towards us, and Remus standing up wearily, a giggling Harry attached to his leg.

"Moo'y, one mowe game, pwease? Just one mowe, with me and Cewic and Won and Dwaco, pwease?"

I felt my heart lurch suddenly as I watched him smile, reaching down to ruffle the clinging child's messy hair. God, how was it that even with thoughts of murder and mayhem running through my mind, I could still find myself breathless because of the way that he looked, with his currently messy brown hair, and shinning eyes, and upturned lips? I shook my head to clear it of the thought. Now was not the time for them.

"Not right now, little one," I heard him whisper, softly caressing Harry's small head. "I'll play with you soon though. Go play with your friends for now. I have to go talk to your papa and to Padfoot."

Harry nodded, before turning and eyeing Peter suspiciously, where he stood a few feet away from us all. "Don't be mwean to Moo'y." Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll gwet someone to bweat you up if you awre."

Peter looked at the child wearily as he moved away to play with his new friends. Seconds later, us four Marauders stood together in the same corner me and James have been standing in almost the entire time.

"H-hey guys," Peter stammered, fidgeting lightly as he stood before the three tall men. "I- I'm really s-or-ry about being such a b-bloody w-wanker before. I shouldn't have s-said all those things. It's just, the w-war and e-everything is really getting to me, and w-work and e-everyt-thing and I- I'm sorry."

I looked at him for a moment, part of me wanting to reach over and punch him, or to take out my wand and curse him, because I could see what he was trying to do, how he was trying to get back onto our good sides and to be friends with us once more. I refrained though, as I felt Remus' hand gently touch my back, and forced a smile, clapping Peter on the shoulder, perhaps a bit too hard, if the way he winced said a thing. I had to fight down the grin of satisfaction that wanted to surface across my face.

"Yea mate," James said, nudging the smaller boy with his shoulder. "It's fine. We understand. We all have our off days."

Remus nodded, smiling reassuringly, and only one that really knew him could tell it was faked. Were we doing the right thing? Could someone look at us, and tell that we were faking, that we each wanted nothing more than to take Peter outside and beat him until he hurt as much as he had hurt us? I sighed quietly, leaning back into Remus as I closed my eyes.

This was all making me so tired. It was hard to remember sometimes that I was only twenty-one years old. Lately I've felt as if I was eighty.

"So you guys forgive me," Peter asked us, and I opened my eyes to see him shaking like a leaf. I felt a bang of sympathy for him but quenched it quickly. He didn't deserve it. "You forgive me, just like that?"

"Just don't do it again," I muttered, taking Remus' hand and pulling him closer to me, so that he stood inside the circle of my arms.

Peter gulped, looking at the two of us rather fearfully. "Ok," he whispered, looking down. "I really am sorry." It was then that I realized that he wouldn't look any of us in the eye. Why was that, I wondered? Was he trying to hide something, or had it always been that way?

I nodded, turning away from the little rat, and a smile stretched across my face as I saw Harry and the other children running towards us. "Mama swaid we cwould cut the cake cwause Mistwer Moody and K-k-ing…" I laugh as I watched my godson struggle to pronounce the tall Aruor's name, as said maan stood next to Harry, amusment shinning in his eyes.

"Just call me King," he said to the little boy, and Harry seemed to smile in relief before turning back to us, grabbing a hold of mine and Remus' hands.

"Come on Pa'foo, come on Moo'y! Cake time!"

I heard the room explode with laughter at the little Birthday Boy's enthusiasm, and grinned, picking him up so that his face was directly leveled to mine.

"Do you know what you'll wish for when you blow out the candles?"

"Wish?" Harry asked, staring at me questioningly.

I nod, smiling softly at the curious one year old. All the other children and parents trailed behind us, following us into the dinning room, where the cake laid on the table.

"When you blow out your candles, you make a wish."

Harry's eyes lit up, and I faintly heard Remus laugh next to me.

"Will it cwome twue?" the little boy asked, staring at me with his big, green eyes.

I nodded, but Remus nudged me, shaking his head in amusement. "Yes Harry, your wish will come true, but only if you keep it a secret."

"I cwan't tell anyone?"

"No," Remus said solemnly, a soft twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok," Harry whispered, reaching over to pat the werewolf's cheek. I smiled at the action, knowing the little boy only did that to people he truly love.

"Ok," Lily shouted, striding over to us to grab a hold of her son. James stood next to her, and with a flick of his wand, the candle was lit, all the children murmuring their approval as different colors seemed to dance around the room due to the one solitary flame.

"Happy birthday to you…" everyone began singing, and I smiled as I listened to Remus, his voice soft and steady as he sang. I reached over and took his hand, and he looked over at me, grinning faintly as we continued to sing with everyone else.

Yes, I knew that this would all be hard. It was a war after all, and one of our own friends was the traitor, but despite that, I know I'd be ok, that we'd all be ok, because we had each other.

I had Remus, and that made everything worth it.

"I love you," I mouthed, just as the birthday song was coming to a close.

Remus smiled at me, pulling me close to him, and as he kissed me, I felt him mouth the words against my lips. "I love you too."

My heart clenched as I realized it was the first time he had ever said it back, and I clung to him tightly, not planning on letting go for a while.

I listened to the people cheering as Harry blew out his candle, and I sighed as I held Remus as close to me as I could.

Tomorrow we would meet with Kingsley and Moody, and find out what we would have to do next to catch Peter and turn him in.

For now, I was happy, here with Remus and my friends, my family, and a grin split across my face as I remembered that Remus now owed me a date.

Remus eyed me wearily for a moment, before kissing me again.

_**A/N: Wooo, all done. I was going to add a bit more angst, have Sirius realize that Remus never says I "I love you" back and all, but in the end, I didn't want to give those two anymore trouble than they already have. Is that ok?**_

_**Review please. Thanks for reading.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Have you missed me? Have you, have you? Lol. Sorry, kinda hyper here. So this chapter is pretty pointless, really, but read anyways, ok? Sorry for any mistakes, I'm at school right now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other things related to the book. I'm just borrowing them for a while. **_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Remus," I growl, glaring down at the werewolf, "we had a deal…"

"I know Padfoot, I know! It's just, there's so much to do for Moody and Kingsley, and you heard what they said when we met with them yesterday. We have to act fast, or else Voldemort could go through with his plan of killing all those people at the ministry, just to get some stupid prophecy. And he's trying to find children that have been born in late summer, and I'm worried because…"

"Harry's birthday falls around that time," I finish, my eyes hardening at the possibility of my godson being in danger.

Remus nods, looking sad.

"Remus, baby," I whisper, going to stand before him, placing my hands gently on his face. "We know what these guys are planning now. That's what the point of the map was. We won't let them hurt anyone, sweetie. You know that. We can stop them, now that we already know what the plan on doing. We'll be one step ahead of them, foiling their plans before they can even raise their wands." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

Remus sighs. "I know Sirius, I know. I can't help but worry though. I mean, there's so much at stake. I love you all so much, and the possibility of losing you… it just tears me apart. Gods Pads, I love you so bloody much. We've just… it's only just started, this thing between us, and I can't lose you. I just can't." I felt his arms encircle my waist, clinging to me almost desperately, and I was vaguely surprised to feel moisture against the side of my neck, letting me know that he was crying. I felt my heart clench.

"Oh Remus," I whisper, holding him just as tightly as he was holding me. "Remus, it's going to be ok…"

"How do you know," Remus asks, hands clenched tightly around the thin fabric of my t shirt. "How can you possibly know that things will be ok? How can you know that you won't die tomorrow? Or the day after that, or whenever you have to go out on this mission? How can you possibly know?"

"Because I have you protecting me," I say, bringing my hands up to cup his face again, forcing him to look me in the eye. I had to make him see… it wasn't like him to think so negatively. "Remus, I don't think anything can hurt me, not with your love surrounding me."

"But…" Remus protests, looking so sad. I kiss him softly, tasting the salt of his tears on his soft lips.

"Knowing that you love me makes me stronger Remus, and less willing to take risks. I won't do anything stupid or reckless, not when I have you to come home to."

"We don't live together," Remus muttered, his breath fanning out across my face. "How can you come home to me?"

I whack him in the shoulder, laughing softly. "Idiot. You know damn well what I mean.

Remus sighed. "I don't understand why it has to be you and James that have to go and spy on Voldemort and Peter in person. Why can't they get someone else to do it? There's so many other bloody Aurors. It just isn't right. I don't like… I just don't like this. I'll worry the entire time."

"Hey Remus, it is fine. We haven't even set a date for this little mission yet, and like Moody told us, there won't be much of a risk of either of us getting hurt."

"Much being the key word," Remus said, frowning slightly.

I sigh, shaking my head. "I know that you're worried Remus. I know. I would be too, if it was you planning to go out there, with no guarantees. Bloody fucking hell, if it was you, rather than me, planning on going out there and spying on them, in the middle of a Death Eaters' gathering, I'd give you hell until I knew you wouldn't go."

Remus glares at me. "Is this supposed to be reassuring me?"

I shake my head, bringing him even closer to me, so that we both sat down upon my sofa, him sitting in my lap. "Remus, no matter how much screaming I'd do, no matter how much I'd yell at you and plead, you'd still go on this mission, I know that you'd still go, because it's the right thing to do, and it may just put an end to all of this bloodshed.

Remus sighs, hiding his face against the side of my neck. "I hate it when you're right."

I laugh, kissing the top of his head gently. "Please don't ask me to stay behind. I'd do anything for you Remus, I would, but please don't ask me not to do this."

"I won't," Remus whispers, kissing my neck softly. I could tell he was crying again, though less this time than before. "I love you Sirius."

"I love you too," I tell him, tilting his head up so that I could kiss him on the lips. Remus sighs again, this time not in sadness, and melts against me, closing his eyes as I run my tongue over his bottom lip.

"So will you finally let me take you out on that date you've been promising me," I ask, nipping softly at the skin exposed above the collar of his t shirt.

Remus gasps quietly. His long, pale fingers threaded through my hair to hold me against him, as if I would even think of pulling away when I had the option of being so close to him.

"There's… there's so much to do Sirius."

"Not so much. And we've already talked about this. Stop worrying so much Remus. Everything will be fine. Me and James and Moody and Kingsley and you, we're all going to make sure that things turn out ok. So please Moony, please go out with me tonight? I want to show you off to everyone. I want to make sure everyone knows that you are mine," I puncture my words with a hard bite to his neck, making sure to leave a mark.

Remus yelps, pulling away. "If that's your way of convincing me, it's not working very well Pads. If you bite me again, I will bite back."

I grin, a mischievous gleam filling my eyes, and, moving in for his neck once more, pressing my lips to the aggravated spot of skin I had sunk my teeth into. "Is that a promise," I murmured, letting my tongue peak out to taste his salty skin. Remus moans, tilting his head back to give me better access.

"This is getting inappropriate," Remus tells me, pulling my head up and pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I grin, winding my hands into his hair and pressing my lips to his. "It's so fun though," I murmur, nipping his lip again.

Remus sighs in delight.

"So where are you going to take me on this date of ours?"

I look up at him, a smile forming on my lips. "You'll let me take you out?"

He nods, smiling back at me.

"Ok," I tell him, practically shaking in excitement. "Head over to your house and have a shower. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"What…"

"Come on Moony. I need time to get everything ready. Now go, I'll come get you in an hour."

Remus looked weary, but he got up anyways, knowing that it's useless to argue with me.

"What should I wear," he asks.

"Nothing to fancy," I tell him, ushering him away.

Remus rolls his eyes, kissing me one last time before he apparated away with a loud pop.

I got up and started hoping around, just like a hyper child would. I know I must look like an idiot, but I don't care. I was taking Remus out on a date in just an hour. I was so happy.

I stop hopping when I realize something. Crap, I had to make this perfect for him, and I only had an hour.

I slapped my forehead, groaning slightly in pain, before running out of my living room, determined to make this the best night of Remus' life.

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know that wasn't so good, but next chapter is the date, so review to tell me whether you actually want that or not. I got to go now. Bells about to ring.**_

_**One other thing. This story is turning out way longer than I thought it would or ever planned it to be. I was expecting like three or four chapters. Do you think that I should end it already? Let me know.**_


	16. Finally, the DATE!

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get up. I hope the long length makes up for it. Over 4000 words. Longest thing I've ever written, aside from "Two Worlds, One Heart."I have no time to read through it again, so forgive me for any errors. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the HP series, nor do I own the song used in this chapter. **_

**Chapter 16**

"Hi Remus," I whisper shyly, standing at his door. In my hand I hold a chocolate rose, holding it out to him nervously.

Remus laughs, taking it from me and examining it in the bright afternoon light. "I'm guessing I won't have to run back in to put this in water. Thanks Sirius."

He looks at me for a moment, appearing uncertain, before he shrugs, places the chocolate rose on the small table beside his door, and steps forward, placing a soft kiss on me lips.

I grin as he pulls away. "Remind me to buy you chocolate roses more often, if that's the reaction I get."

Remus blushes softly, taking my hand in his after he closes and locks his front door, and links our fingers together as we walk to where my motorcycle sat idly at the curb. "It wasn't the chocolate," he whispers, smiling shyly.

I grin, pulling him forward to rest against me as I turn to face him. I look down, allowing my eyes to take in his appearance, and I wonder how it is that he makes me have to fight the temptation to ravish him when he's dressed the way that he is. The faded blue t shirt he is wearing is baggy, hiding his form almost completely, though it is obvious that he is quite thin. The jeans he has on are faded from age, and there are holes at the knees, revealing a good portion of his pale skin, which I have to fight the urge to reach out and run my hands over, as well as patches along one thigh and at the back of the other. His shoes are old, and I vaguely remember him wearing the same pair during our last year at Hogwarts. And yet, even in the old clothing, I am fighting the urge to drool. He's just so fucking beautiful.

"Sirius," Remus murmurs, looking down to avoid meeting my eye. I still catch the blush that has spread out to cover his neck though. "You're staring at me."

I grin, placing a hand on his chin and bringing his lips down (Remember, his just an inch or so taller than me) so that I could brush a soft kiss over his mouth. "Of course I'm staring Moons. You are bloody gorgeous."

Remus shakes his head, but I know I've said the right thing by the bashful smile that comes across his beautifully sculptured lips. "You're the looks in this relationship Padfoot. I'll console myself by reminding myself that I'm the brains."

"Oi, I'm smart." I tell him, shoving his shoulders as I move to straddle my bike.

Remus grins, moving to climb on behind me, and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. "Perhaps," he whispers, talking close to my ear to be heard over the bike's engineer as I bring it to life, "but I'm smarter."

I laugh. "Maybe you are Moons. Maybe you are. You ready?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" he asks, resting his head against my shoulder.

"Nope."

"Why couldn't we apparate?"

"You'll see," I tell him, pulling away from the curb.

"We're not flying," he asks me, sounding confused. He knows I haven't really driven the bike since I installed the flying charms, and that I hardly ever pass up an opportunity to take it into the sky.

I just shake my head.

"Why not?"

"Stop asking me so many questions Moony. For Merlin's shake, you'll see. Just trust me, ok?" I say to him, looking over my shoulder to meet his brown eyes.

Remus smiles softly, efficiently taking my breath away. "I trust you Pads, with my life. I'll always trust you. Lets go."

I nod and turn my attention back to the road. "I'm going to make this night special for you Rem. I will make sure you don't regret going out with me."

I can feel his smile widen against my back as his arms tighten around me. "It will be special, just because I'm with you."

How can he always manage to make me breathless, just by his words and actions, and his smile? I shake my head, concentrating on where I was going. I didn't need to get lost.

I'm nervous. I've been planning this for weeks, months really, but that does not stop me from being nervous. After all, this is Remus, and I really do not want to screw things up with him. I want to make him happy. I want to make him shine. I know it's corny, bloody girly really, but I want to make him realize how special he is.

I take a deep breath, smiling slightly as Remus places a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

It will be ok.

*

*

*

"Close your eyes, love" I whisper in Remus' ear, as I come up behind him. I had driven us through the country, much to Remus' pleasure, since he loves the land and animals in the surrounding areas outside of London, loves to drive through it and just take in the sights and smells and the way that he can almost taste the unsoiled air on the tip of his tongue. But now we were at the place I have been planning on bringing him to for ages, and I want to have him feel the suspense of it all for just a moment longer, to make the surprise just a little sweeter.

I cannot wait to see how his eyes will light up so beautifully, how his smile will spread across his face, when I finally let him see what I have prepared for him.

"Why," he asks, looking at me wearily as we stand next to a cluster of bushes and trees meters away from a dirty path.

I smile, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Come on Remus. You said you trusted me. Please, I just want to surprise you."

"But where are we? I mean, you said that we were going out on a date, but instead of taking me out somewhere, you bring me out to the middle of no where? What game are you playing at? You haven't brought me out here to kill me, have you," he asks me, his tone teasing, and yet I can still see the doubt shinning in his eyes, still see the hurt and the fear buried deep within their depths.

Apparently he does not trust me as much as he had said he does. I can understand why he doesn't though, after everything I had said to him months ago, when I had accused him of being a traitor. I know I cannot erase what I had said, that I cannot take the pain away, but I hope that, beginning now, I can show him that I love him, that he deserves so much more than what I have given him in the past. God, I love him so much, and I will earn his trust back, if not his forgiveness as well.

"Come on Remy," I whisper, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Please close your eyes, for just a minute. It won't be long." I feel him sigh as I begin planting soft kisses along the planes of his face, scattering them along his cheeks and nose, and over his chin, smiling softly as his eyes flutter close.

"Good, now keep them shut," I whisper, grabbing a hold of his hand as I begin walking down the path.

Remus laughs. "That was sneaky, Black."

"I'm just good like that," I tell him, the smile clear in my teasing tone.

It's not long before we are where I have everything set up at. This is a place I found years ago, shortly after me and Remus and James and Peter had left Hogwarts. I had stumbled across this place on a night I had needed to escape from my lonely flat, and I once I found it, I made it my own, in a way. I would come here when I needed to broad and feel sorry for myself. I would come here when I would struggle to accept the fact that I was in love with one of my best mates. It only seems right that I bring Remus here now, when I was finally gaining the strength and courage to act on that love.

I had never brought anyone else here. Not even James.

I touch Remus' face softly, silently urging him to open his eyes, and when he does, I hear his gasp, beautiful in the almost silent atmosphere.

"Sirius," he whispers, taking it all in. "It's beautiful."

He's looking around us, his eyes opened wide, his lips parted slightly, as if he's shocked. I can't keep the smile off my face at the soft, pleased noises he makes.

There's a lake just beyond where we stand, the clear water sparkling in the pale sunlight of the afternoon. Just a meter or so away from the water lays an old quilt I had found buried in a closet in my flat, and upon it sat a picnic basket and a small music player, which was already playing a soft rock song, just the type of music I know Remus likes to listen to.

There are trees scattered around the lake, hiding it from view, and beyond that, just off in the distance, is a field of flowers, blooming beautifully in the summer months.

I grab Remus around the waist as he stumbles, obviously at a loss of words. "I was planning on setting up some candles, you know, and maybe setting them up so that the floated just above the blanket, but the lighting is so beautiful at this time of day, and I thought that maybe… I don't know, I thought maybe it'd be too much, and I didn't want to go overboard and make you uncomfortable. I know you like to keep things rather simple."

Remus turns to me and smiles shyly, softly touching my face. "It's… it's so pretty Sirius, and everything, the picnic and the music and just… the place, the surroundings and just everything… it's just perfect. I can't believe you did all of this for me."

I shake my head in disbelief, placing my hand over his, where it still rests against my cheek. "It's not much Remus. Merlin knows that you deserve so, so much more. I want to do so much for you. I want to give you so much."

Remus pulls me closer to him, wrapping his other arm around my waist. "You don't have to do anything for me Pads. Just love me."

I grin, wrapping my own free arm around him. "That part is easy Rem. It's very easy to love you. Now come on. Let me show you what else I have prepared for you."

Remus nods, and I grab a hold of his hand once more, linking our fingers together as I lead him over to where the quilt was set out. "I was going to take you out to a restaurant or something, you know, show you off like I said I wanted to, but I know how uncomfortable you can be around crowds, and I want you to have fun, more than anything."

Remus grins at me. Putting my needs before your own," he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smiling, kneeling down on the quilt and pulling him down with me, turning my head to place a small kiss on his forehead. "Always Rem. Always."

I pull away from him, running my hand across his soft cheek, before I turn my attention to the basket, and begin pulling items out of it, one by one.

And that's when I hear Remus gasp again.

Out comes the Butterbeer first, which are still cold, due to a cooling charm I had placed one them a little over an hour ago. Then comes out a gallon of water, since I know Remus only likes to drink but so much of the Butterbeer before it becomes too sweet for him.

After the beverages are out, I pull out the sandwiches. They are roast beef sandwiches, Remus' favorite, loaded heavily with meat and mozzarella cheese and lettuce and tomatoes. I had spent ages making them, carefully placing the meat and cheese and vegetables on thick slices of Italian bread, slathered lightly with mayonnaise and mustard. I can practically see the drool ready to leave Remus' mouth.

After the sandwiches, two for each of us, are set out, I pull out a large bag of crisps, the sour cream and onion kind. Remus has always had a weakness for them.

"How much stuff do you have in there," Remus asks, sounding shocked, and a bit exasperated, as he gestures to the basket.

I look up at him for a moment, throwing him a grin, before turning my attention back to the picnic basket once more. "Just a little bit more Rem. And stop looking at me like that. No matter how thin you are, I know you can eat up a storm."

Remus scoffs, but I know he's smiling by the tone of his voice. "Whatever Padfoot. Just hurry it up already."

I smile as I continue to pull things out. The fruit comes out next, a container of fresh, ripe strawberries followed closely behind a container of red grapes. I know that both are Remus' favorite fruits. Whip cream joins both containers of fruit on the blanket, and really, I have it for purely selfish reasons. I love how some of the sweet cream always lingers on the corners of Remus' lips, each time he eats it. I plan on cleaning it off of him myself, when the time comes. I groan softly in the back of my throat, growing hot just thinking about it, and am relieved when Remus does not notice, instead focusing on what else may be in the picnic basket.

"I think I just fell even more in love with you Pads," Remus tells me, when I pull the final item out of the basket. I hold it in my hand for a second, grinning cheekily, before I hand the platter of brownies over to Remus for him to inspect.

This time he actually drools as he looks down at the gooey pastries, covered with a heavy layer of chocolate chips. He reaches his hand out, taking the tin foil off the plate and breaking off a piece of one, before bringing it to his mouth and groaning softly as he closes his eyes, savoring the taste.

I have to fight the urge to jump him as he does this. He just looks so fucking sexy. I want nothing more than to throw him on the ground and have my way with him.

I take a deep breath to try and calm my raging desire.

Remus grins wickedly as he opens his eyes. I think he knows just what he's doing to me as he places the platter on the blanket and brings his hand up to his mouth, licking the remaining chocolate off of his fingers with slow flicks of his tongue.

Bloody seductive bastard of a werewolf.

"You didn't actually cook any of this, did you Sirius? Because I really don't want our first date to end off with one or both of us needing to be rushed off to Mungo's.

I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am a very good cook Moony."

"Uh huh, sure you are Padfoot. That's why James couldn't stop puking when he was foolish enough to try that pie you made last Thanksgiving."

I chuckle nervously, embarrassed by the flush that has spread over my cheeks. "I meant to do that, you know."

"Right Sirius, and that's why you were stumbling all over yourself, apologizing to Prongs. Got to admit, that was sort of funny though. Didn't know someone could literally turn that shade of green."

I growl in mock annoyance, snatching the container of fruit that Remus had been about to open out of his hands. "That's it Rem. If you insist on making fun of me, I just won't let you eat any of this delicious food here."

Remus smirked, appearing to be unfazed. "That's ok, I only really ant the brownies." He went to reach for them, but I snatched them away before he could.

"Nuh uh uh. You can't have any of these, you ungrateful little sod."

Remus pouts at me cutely, scooting closer to me. "Oh come on now Sirius. You know I didn't mean to insult you. Please, please, please let me eat? You've brought all my favorites."

He scoots so close to me that I can smell the scent of him clearly, the smell of pine and musk and something that is so unbearably Remus making my head swim and my vision grow hazy. I shake my head, trying to clear it, but he comes closer still, practically sitting on my lap as he trails kisses over my jaw.

"Please Siri. I'm so hungry, and everything looks so, so good."

I groan softly, pulling him closer to me, so that he sat a straddle on my lap, facing me, but just as I was bringing his head down, ready to kiss him senseless, _fuck the food_, he pulled away from me, grinning at me mischievously, the brownie platter held in his hands.

I curse softly, glaring at him. "Sneaky werewolf."

"Gullible mutt. Now really, you didn't cook any of this, did you? Because you have many, many talents Sirius, but none of them are centered in the kitchen, or with food.

I leer at him, waggling my eyebrows playfully. "I can think of many of my talents that can, if I so choose, revolve around food, and there are plenty of things I can do well in the kitchen."

Remus blushes softly, hitting me in the arm. "Can we just eat now, you bloody pervert."

I laugh, shaking my head in amusement. "Sure, why not?"

We open the containers in silence, removing the wrapping from the sandwiches and grinning at each other each time our shoulders bump together or our hands touch. I can't stop myself from looking at him often, taking in his flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. It feels good, knowing that I am the one that has made him look like that, that has made him so happy, and I feel smug with the knowledge that it has not taken much of an effort to do so.

We sit next to each other as we eat, the bag of crisps the only things standing in our way of touching. We chat about anything and everything, aside from the war, and laugh as we remember how well Harry and little Cedric Diggory had gotten along at Harry's party. A play date has already been set up for the two by Lily and Mrs. Diggory, with plans for Ron and Draco to join as well, so long as no one, such as the boys' mothers, interferes.

We finish our sandwiches quickly, and Remus compliments me on a job well done, for once, before I grin at him, shoving the crisps aside and pulling him easily into my lap, kissing him the way I have wanted to all evening.

Remus groans, melting against me, and I feel my ego boost as his mouth parts willingly above me as my tongue leaves my mouth to stroke over his bottom lip.

"Are we going to finish eating," Remus asks once we've pulled away from each other.

I grin as I notice that he's even more flushed now than he had been before.

"If you want Moons. Or, I was thinking that, maybe, if you wanted to, we could…"

This time it's me blushing as I look down at the ground, unable to meet my friend's, my boyfriend's, because that is what he is now, eyes.

"What is it Sirius," Remus asks, bringing my face up so that I was forced to look at him.

I grin, smiling shyly. "Will you dance with me Remus? There has to be a slow song somewhere on that music player we have here."

Remus gets up, and I panic for a moment, thinking that, perhaps, I had done something wrong, but he turns to the radio, fiddling with the dials for a moment, before turning back to face me, holding out his hand. "I'd love to dance with you Sirius. I'd love nothing more than that."

I grin and take his hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet as the music begins to flow over us.

_If I could make a wish I think I'd pass  
Can't think of anything I need  
No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound  
Nothing to eat no books to read  
Making love with you, has left me peaceful warm inside  
What more could I ask  
There's nothing left to be desired_

I smile softly as the lyrics reach my ears, thinking of how well they suit us, of how true they are.

_Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe yes to love you  
Just to have you now  
All I need is the air that I breathe you're all I want_

It was amazing how well this song suited us, me and Remus, and well it went along with our mood. And as we dance together now, it doesn't matter who leads, or who follows. To be honest, I don't think either of us truly even notices. All that matters is each other. All that I need is him.

_Peace came upon me and it breathes in me  
Don't sleep silent angel don't you sleep_

Remus smiles down at me as we move together, circling around the trees and swaying to the soft beat. It seems like the perfect moment. Nothing can ruin it.

_Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you  
just to have you now  
All I need is the air that I breathe yes to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe you're all I want_

Remus laughs softly, joyfully, as a twirl him around, the sound blending in with the music perfectly. I grin at him as I bring him closer once more, and we continue to dance.

_Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe yes to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe_

"You know," Remus whispers, talking close to my ear as we dance with our bodies close together, touching from shoulder to thigh, "This song seems to be saying everything I've always been afraid to tell you."

I grin at him, kissing him softly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore Remus."

_Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe yes to love you  
All I need is the air that I breathe_

I pull him closer as the song comes to a close, swaying softly to the closing notes. "I love you Remus."

Remus smiles at me, sighing softly in contentment. "I love you too Sirius."

I bring his head down, connecting his lips with mine. As we continue to sway together, with no music this time, I can't get the lyrics of that song out of my head.

It was right. It does not matter that there is a war is raging around us, or that one of our friends may be a traitor. It does not matter that life is falling apart around us, or that we are unsure of what may come when today ends and tomorrow begins. It doesn't matter that I hurt Remus before, or that I can most likely do it again, if I'm not careful. It doesn't matter that Remus can break me, just by pulling away from me, if it comes to that. None of that matters. Nothing matters but Remus. All that I need is the air that I breath, and to love him.

_**A/N: Whoo, that was long. Took me all day to write. Please, please, please be nice, and review. I worked so hard on this. If anyone is wondering, the song is "The Air That I Breath," by The Hollies, 1974. I love the song. It's so perfect for them. I just wish I could hear it to listen to it. **_

_**Please review**_.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey guys, so guess what! I'm continuing the story, and no, that is not an April Fools joke. But I expect you all to review tat the end of this chapter, so that it will keep me motivated. This is dedicated to everyone that chose choice two. And one more thing, I tried to replace the A/N from the last chapter, the one giving you the choices, with this chapter, but when I did, it wouldn't count as updated, so I was afraid you wouldn't get the notice, so I went and undid everything and just added this as chapter 18. If anyone knows how I'm supposed to get rid of the A/N without messing with the rest of the fic, PM me, ok? Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot to this story that you all seem to love so much. **_

_**Warning: Basically nothing but fluff and little Harry cuteness, since I've been told people miss Harry so much. **_

**Chapter 17**

"Moo'y, Pa'foo!" Harry shouts, stumbling over to where Remus and I are standing, right beside the back door, which happened to be situated in a far corner off of the living room.

Remus grins, kneeling down and opening his arms wide, and in the next instant Harry was clinging to him, small, chubby arms around his neck like a vice. I watch as he smiles up at the werewolf, before he buries his face in Remus' thin neck and giggles softly.

"What's got you so happy, little one," Remus asks, stroking the little boy's hair out of his face.

Harry grins at the man that is holding him, looking much like James does when he's in a good mood, and my heart clenches as he puts his small hand on Remus' scarred face, showing no fear or displeasure what so ever.

"Moo'y, Moo'y, Ce'ric and Won were hwere today and it was sooo mwuch fun!"

I laugh quietly as Harry begins jumping up and down in his excitement. My godson was just so bloody adorable.

"Really now," Remus asks with a grin, staring down into green, green eyes. "What did the three of you do together?"

I come and kneel next to the two of them and Harry puts a small hand under his chin, looking confused for a moment. I can tell that any answer to Remus' question would be far beyond my godson's speech capability.

Finally, Harry looks up at the two of us, hands waving around, as he sprouts a load of gibberish with words in between that sound much like "hide and go seek," "toys," "cookies," and some words I am afraid to make much sense of. Remus and I just nod along as the small boy speaks, not wanting to offend him by laughing.

"I thought I heard voices in here," Lily says, walking out of the kitchen, which stands a few yards away from the back door.

Harry turns his head, smiling over at his mother and shouting "Mama!" before grabbing a hold of Remus' and my hand. He makes an attempt to pull us over to his mother, not willing to leave us behind, but due to the fact that neither Remus nor myself were expecting it, and because we were both sitting on our hunches as we spoke to the young Potter, we fell forward, tumbling onto each other and we laid sprawled out on the Potters vastly carpeted living room floor.

Harry laughs as he looks at us, giggling something that sounded like "Moo'y and Pad'foo fell."

Remus groans, making a futile attempt to push me off of him so that he can actually breath without having my weight pressing down on his chest, but I merely smirk, leaning forward, and before he could protest, I kiss him right on the lips, with Lily and little Harry as our audience.

As I press one hand to the floor beneath me, lifting some of my weight off of my boyfriend, I hear Remus whimper softly, a sound of protest, I can't help but grin.

He kisses me back for a few moments, softly nipping at my bottom lip, and I have to fight to suppress a groan as his hand travels down my back.

We break apart as we hear Harry's squeal and Lily's soft giggle of amusement.

"You two are too cute," she says with a grin as she watches us stand and right our clothing.

"Bloody hell Padfoot," James teases from the door way leading to the hall that takes you to the stairs, "Can't you keep your bloody hands off of Remus even for a moment?"

I shake my head, pouting slightly as I play with Remus' pale hand. "He started it," I muttered, though I couldn't manage to suppress the teasing smile that seemed to want to stretch across my face.

Remus made a small, almost silent affronted sound as he pulled his hand out of mine. "How in the world did I start it," he asked, sounding more curious than upset.

"By being so bloody sexy and irresistible, that's how. How the hell am I supposed to resist you, when you look at me like I'm the best thing to ever happen to you, and when your smile seems to tell me that nothing makes you happier than having me beside you?"

Remus looks at me for a moment, opening and closing his mouth in shock, before he smiles that small, bright smile I had just been speaking of, and places a soft kiss on my cheek. "I guess you just can't resist me," he murmurs into my ear, before pulling back and grinning at me.

"Awww," Lily coos softly, holding Harry on her hip now. She turns to face her husband, frowning playfully. "Why can't you ever say sweet things like that to me?"

James glowers darkly. "I used to, all the time, remember? And ever time I did, you had a new hex to fire at me."

I laugh softly, pulling Remus over so that we were standing closer to our friends. "If I remember correctly James, you use to say things like, 'Oh Lily my love, won't you come and run away with me and have my children? We'll be oh so joyfully happy!'"

Remus grins that wicked grin that always seems to make me go a bit breathless and weak kneed. Merlin, I was turning into such a bloody girl. "And don't forget, 'Lily, don't keep denying it. You know you love me. How could you not? I'm so splendid and amazingly fit and…'"

James growls softly, holding up his wand. "Shut up Moony. I never said anything like that."

Lily giggles softly, placing her hand on my best friend's arm. "Actually James, you did, at the start of fifth year, if I remember correctly. It was right after you had charmed Severus' hair to be pink with glittery poke-a-dots or something."

I shake my head, falling against Remus as I laugh. "No, no, it wasn't pink with glittery poke-a-dots, not that time. It was Gryffindor red with shinning golden poke-a-dots."

Lily rolls her eyes. "You just have to show house loyalty, don't you?" she asked James.

James grins, slipping his wand back into the pocket of his jeans. "But of course, Lily my love. How else was I going to show you how much I adored you?"

Lily opens her mouth to answer, a light entering her eyes that was a sure sign that a lecture was a head, but before she could, green flames erupted in the fire place that was in the living room, and before any of us could say a word, Kingsley was jumping into the room.

"I believe it is time that we all do something about that little traitor of ours," he growls, standing tall.

We all merely stare at him for a moment, saying nothing, and I can feel Remus tighten his grip on my hand.

"King!" Harry exclaims, squirming in his mother's arms, and even with the sudden tension that has entered the room, we all can't help but laugh.

_**A/N: Well there you have it guys. And yes, I know I left you all with a short of cliff hanger there. So I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have, lets say, about 25 reviews, alright? More so and it'll be up a week or so from now. Do we have a deal? **_

_**Love, **_

_**Christina**_

_**ReViEw!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see, right? Have you all missed me terribly? *grins***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series. **_

_**Dedications: To Holly Xavier Diggory, who is always eager to read what I have posted for this story :D Even if I take forever posting it.**_

_**Warning: You may not like what I've done here. I can't say more to that. Not much romance in this chapter, but there is some angst, sorry. **_

**Chapter 18**

"What exactly has Pettigrew done this time," I ask as Lily walks out of the room with Harry in her arms to put him down for a nap, despite his loud protests. My own words echo in my ears, sounding hollow. I can't help but notice that I can't even address the rat Animagus by his first name anymore, that doing so, that calling him Peter or Wormtail or Wormy, sounds too much like a friendly greeting, too much like how things use to be, and he's the enemy now.

What have our lives come to?

Remus takes a hold of my hand, seeming to sense my sadness, and something swells in me, something pure and sweet, and I can hear a voice in my head saying it'll be ok, that as long as Remus stands beside me I can get through this war.

We both can, we all can, all of my friends, my family, my allies, so long as we have each other.

James, my brother, smiles at me from my other side, bumping my shoulder with his. It seems as if he's read my mind again.

Lily comes back into the room, coming to stand beside James, and Kingsley begins to explain.

"You remember the Order mission that was to take place last night, yes?"

We all nod, looking slightly confused. As far as any of us knew, the mission last night was to be a simple one, nothing more than a few of our people going out to capture a gang of troublesome Death Eaters and take them off to some warehouse for questioning.

"What went wrong," Remus asks, stating the question we were all too afraid to answer.

"It seems that somehow our plans leaked out," Kingsley says, looking livid."The Death Eaters were prepared for us, knew we were coming, and they all, every single one of them, managed to get away from us."

"Was anyone hurt," Lily asks, gripping James' arm tightly in his small hand.

Kingsley looks grim.

"Wait," James whispers, looking slightly terrified, ""Weren't the Diggorys supposed to be part of that mission last night? I mean, they were in lead of it, right? Are they…. They haven't been hurt, have they? They haven't…."

Kingsley shakes his head sadly and I feel my heart lurch into my throat. "What happened," I ask softly, voice quivering.

I feel Remus tremble beside me, and we are both holding our breath, hoping, almost praying, that things aren't as bad as our minds seem to want us to think. God, these people are our friends, and they could be…

"Amos and his young wife are currently in Mungo's."

Lily looks faint. "Are they… are their injuries… I mean…."

"They are not dying," Kingsley says, trying to gentle his voice. "Their injuries are minor. Nothing more than a broken arm on Mr. Diggory, a few scrapes and bruises on Mrs. Diggory. They do well with defense charms and counter curses, so all was alright. They had to sty over night for observation though, just in case. No, they are not dying, but…."

"But what," I ask, frustration seeping into my voice. "What is it?"

Kingsley's jaw clenches, and for a moment, I fear that he is going to lash out at me, as frustrated as I am, but I see the sorrow in his eyes, the regret, and know that what he is going to tell us next is nothing good, nothing reassuring.

"At first, I could not understand why the Death Eaters were still there, ready to fight us, if they knew that we were coming. I did not understand why they did not just cancel whatever foul play they were going to do. But soon, I finally understood. Them being there, ready to fight us, was nothing but a decoy for what Voldemort really wanted done. The Diggorys' son, little Cedric, the one that your Harry is so close to," he begins, turning to face Lily and James when he mentions Harry, "he is… how do I say this without alarming anyone? Cedric is missing."

"What the fuck," I practically shout as Lily tries to hold back tears and Remus slumps against me. "You call that telling us without alarming us?"

"I am sorry. It had to be said."

"How did it happen," James asks.

"No one is really sure. The Diggorys left little Cedric with a friend, since they moved away from their families to come here. Their friend was a Muggle. They thought that that may be safer, that if Death Eaters came looking for the boy, they would never suspect him to be with any nonmagical family. But somehow, the Death Eaters knew where Cedric was, and while we were away, fighting the group of Death Eaters like we had had planned, one of Voldemort's men, one of the ones in his inner circle, went and took Cedric. We do not know why. We suspect it is their way of getting us to surrender, since they know that we will not risk the life of an innocent child."

"But who…"

"The babysitter, a woman about all of your ages, said that she does not know how it happened, that she saw some kind of rat or something, and can't remember much, that maybe she fainted. When she came to again, Cedric was gone."

I growl, low in my throat. "Pettigrew? Fucking Pettigrew snuck in there and took Cedric? But why? I mean, how did this fucking happen? He hasn't been at the meetings, has he? I haven't seen him. And we've been so, so careful about what we say to him, going as far as to give him fake missions and false information so that he can't tip any of our enemies off. So how could he have known that the Diggorys wouldn't be home with Cedric tonight, and more importantly, how could he know where Cedric was, when he wasn't at his own home, but that of some Muggle's? Where is he getting his information from? This doesn't fucking make sense!" I shout, slamming my fist into the wall beside me.

"Not everyone knows that Peter is one of the bad guys," Kingsley says solemnly, shaking his head. "We have tried keeping the information that we have a secret so as not to tip Pettigrew off to the fact that we are on to him, but I think that, in doing so, we have given him the opening to go against us even more. The Diggorys must trust him, just a bit, because I believe that they asked him to look over their friend's house for them that night, to make sure that nothing happens to their son or their friend. And I believe that that gave Pettigrew the idea to go to his master, as all the Death Eaters refer to Voldemort, and to tell him that our greatest fear is losing our children. So now they have one more thing to hold against us."

James curses loudly, holding Lily against him. It was clear that we hadn't expected anything like this to happen.

"I need to go see Harry," Lily whispers, wrenching herself from James' arms and rushing up the stairs to Harry's nursery.

James sighs sadly. "We'll be back, and then we need to figure out what to do to get Cedric back. I'm just so glad Harry's too young to know what's happening. He loves Cedric. This would tear him apart."

Kingsley nods as the Potter's disappear from view.

"What do we do," Remus asks softly, looking from me to Kingsley. "How do we get Cedric back? How do we make sure that no other child gets taken? How do we finally get rid of Pettigrew so that he can't reveal any of our other weaknesses?"

Kingsley sighs. "I do not know."

Tears enter Remus' eyes and he clenches them shut, laying his head against my shoulder and holding me tight. "We'll, we need to figure it out. I don't think any of us can handle losing anyone else."

Hadn't we all been thinking earlier that we could get through this together? How can we if our enemy is now targeting those we care about that are too young and defenseless to look after themselves? What has this war come to?

I curse, just as James had, and bury my face in Remus' hair.

We have to figure out what to do, how to go about this without risking little Cedric's life.

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for leaving it off like that. I hope this was ok, or not ok, obviously, but… you know. Give me twenty five reviews and you'll get to see little Harry throwing a fit over not being able to see his best friend in the next chapter. I'm trying to decide if it's too soon to get Cedric back by the next chapter. I'm not sure. **_

_**So, twenty five reviews and I'll update. Get them to me in a week time and I'll update by the fifth of May. God, can you believe how fast time is going by?**_

_**Ta ta for now, and please Review. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long for me to get up. I've been busy with getting my grades up, which I managed so much better than I would have ever expected, as well as dealing with my shitty computer, which crashed, and other dramas, which aren't worth mentioning. I'm back now though, and terribly disappointed with this chapter. Let me know what you think though, ok?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Chapter 19**_

"What are we going to do….?"

"What are we going to do…?"

"What do we do…?"

The same question filtered through out the room, over and over again, as we, the entire Order of the Phoenix, stood around James' living room, all too agitated to sit down.

Carol Diggory stands off to the side, wringing her hands as tears repeatedly filled her light blue eyes.

Her son has been missing now for almost a week, and we've done nothing to get him back.

"We have to do something…"

"Why should we do anything...?"

"There has to be something…"

"He's just one person…."

"Doesn't he mean anything…?"

"He's just a little boy. We have to…."

"They expect us to try and get him back, to see to his safety. Instead we should take this moment to catch them by surprise."

I look around the room as people speak, each witch and wizard prepared to voice their opinion. In this moment I begin to realize that even though we are each fighting for the same side, not all of us are fighting for the same purpose. And I feel enraged that some of us are truly willing to let a little boy suffer just so that we can get an upper hand.

I can feel Remus tensing up more and more at my side, his anger building up inside of him. I know that if this discussion keeps going on the way that it is, he'll blow up at any moment, ready to verbally attack anyone who says the wrong thing. He has a way of cutting people to the bone with one word, one well put together sentence, and at least half of the people in this room deserve to experience that skill.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore says loudly, standing up from where he has been seated on the Potters' couch, the same couch that Cedric and Harry had been seated on just over a week before, happily chatting away in a language only people as young and carefree as they were can understand.

_How could this have happen_… I think, looking around the room and taking in the face of each of my friends, my allies. How could we have let this happen, and how can some of us not want to do anything to make up for our mistake?

"As you all know," Dumbledore says, as each person in the room falls silent, "Little Cedric Diggory was kidnapped last week by an unknown source. Many of us fear that Death Eaters were the one to take him, but we cannot be sure. As for the fact that he was with Muggles at the time, he could have been taken by a Muggle. There is no way for us to be sure. So….

"You know as well as I do that he wasn't taken by a Muggle," Remus says, glaring at the man he had once so admired. I can feel him tense further, his magic sending sparks into the air due to his rage, before I grab his hand, squeezing it softly to try and calm him.

"And how is it that we know this, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore asks, folding his hands in front of him as he sits once more.

Remus growls softly, and I know that he's truly pissed. I can feel myself growing angry as well as I see the way many of the people in the room look at Remus with barely withheld contempt, as if they were looking at a troublesome child that just will not shut up. Who do these people think that they are?

"You know as well as I do that that Muggle woman was knocked out by magical means," Remus growls out, standing up straighter as he addresses our former headmaster. "And you would know, if you paid attention to Kingsley's reports, that the fight the group of Order members, led by the Diggorys, had with the group of Death Eaters last week served no purpose, that they were after nothing, and so it makes no sense unless they were merely there to distract us as they did something else. And you know as well as I do that if they took Cedric, that they can just as easily take other children as well. It doesn't matter how much we try to protect our kids. Each and every one of them can go missing if we don't do something to stop these fucking bastards. Are we really going to leave one child behind when so many other kids can fall to the same fate?"

"We won't let those bastards get anymore of our children though," Molly shouts as she holds her most recently born child against her bosom. "We'll protect them…."

"You'll protect them," I ask, as I step closer to Remus. "How are you supposed to protect them when you have seven children to watch over and your husband is out on a mission? How are you supposed to protect them if a Death Eater catches you by surprise? Come now Molly," I sneer, glaring at the plump, red headed women. "You may be good at potions and herbology, but we all know that you're never been quite so good at hexes and defense spells, no matter how much you've tried to master them. Do you honestly think you can protect your own children, much less anyone else's'? Honestly Molly, use your brain a bit, instead of allowing your hair color, or whatever else, to motivate your decisions."

"That's enough Molly, Sirius. Now is not the time for us to fight amongst ourselves," Dumbledore says, interrupting us before Molly can come up with a snide remark or cruel resort.

"What are we going to do though," Lily asks, and I turn to watch her as she tries to comfort Carol. The woman seems to be on the verge of tears once more, and I can't say I blame her. After all, it's her little boy that's gone missing, and she that has to stand here and listen as so many say that he's not worth saving.

I watch as Dumbledore sighs, and I know what he's going to say before he even says it. "For now, we do nothing until we have a better idea of what their motives are. If any other children go missing, we'll come up with a plan, but for now…."

"For now we just sit and wait and allow Cedric to remain in danger? Are we seriously going to risk them harming him, and taking more of our kids before we do anything," James asks, coming to stand beside me. I almost feel like smiling as I see that me, Remus and James are forming a sort of defensive line together, ready to defend each other and stick up for each other if the need arises, just as we have always been ready to do. The only person missing is Peter, but he was never a part of our line. He always stood behind us, ready to flee like the coward I now know he truly is.

"We can do nothing more Mr. Potter," Dumbledore states solemnly, taking in our defensive postures. "Until we have a better plan of attack, we must sit, and wait. It is more important that the Order remains intact so that we can defeat this evil in the end, than for it to fall in order for us to save one person's life, no matter how young and innocent that person is. This is all for the greater good."

"That's all a load of bloody bull shit," I shout, lurching forward, at the same time that Remus and James shout out their protests and Amos Diggory curses, looking torn between wanting to attack someone and wanting to dissolve into tears, much as his wife is doing now.

"This meeting is over," Dumbledore says firmly, and everyone begins shuffling out of the room, some of them looking grim, others looking so smug that I almost can't fight the temptation to hex them.

"Don't do anything rash," Dumbledore says to as he looks from me to Remus to James and to Amos, before he nods to Kingsley, who has been silent this whole time. With that finally warning, he makes his exit as well.

"I'm sorry," Lily says to Carol quietly as she leads her over to the couch. Amos goes to sit beside his wife, both of the young parents looking torn.

"It's not your fault," Carol says quietly, and Amos nods.

"Thank you all for trying. Now all we can do is pray that Cedric will be safe and returned to us eventually."

As they say this they both stand, hugging us each, before turning and walking out of the door, clinging to each other desperately.

"Those poor people," Lily murmurs, hugging her husband close.

I blink tears out of my eyes and watch as Remus does the same before I turn to face the tall, black man that is still standing in my best mate's living room. "Why were you so quiet throughout the meeting," I ask, looking at him with a hint of loathing and distrust.

He looks at me for a moment, allowing me to look into his eyes and see no secrets there, before he turns to face all of us. "I did not want Albus suspecting me to be up to no good as he seems to think all of you are ready to be. I figured that if he thought me to be obedient and so easy to command, he would not think I already had a plan."

A grin spreads across my face at his words. "So you have a plan to get Cedric back?"

He nods. "Yes. I believe that it is time to put that map that you three created into use, as well as to use the invisibility cloak that you mentioned before. I believe that we can show everyone that Pettigrew is a traitor at the same time that we bring little Cedric back into his parents arms."

"When will we do this," Remus asks, looking worried.

Kingsley looks at him with a hint of regret. "Tonight."

I watch as Remus flinches back. "But that's so soon. And…."

"Tonight's the full moon," I finish for him, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend. "I can't…. I mean…. I can't just leave him to face it on his own," I say, looking at the older man.

Kingsley looks grim. "I know that you and James both stay with Remus when the moon is full out in an abandoned shack deep in the woods that you've placed spells on, since you can both help him in your animagus states, but the way I see it, Pettigrew will tell his master that they have nothing to worry about tonight because you are otherwise preoccupied, and we can surprise them."

"You think that Peter told…" Lily asks, speaking up at last.

"I think that Pettigrew would have told Voldemort anything to gain himself more acknowledgment."

"I…. it makes sense," I say softly. "But…." I whimper quietly, clinging to Remus. "I can't leave you to face the moon on your own Rem."

Remus sighs softly as he grips my face, turning me to face him. "I'll survive on my own for this one night Sirius. This is something that you have to do. A little boy's life is depending on it. And from what Kingsley is saying, it sounds as if another little boy is in danger, yes?"

"Yes," Kingsley says, and Lily screams in horror as she finally understands what he is saying.

"You think he's planning on coming after Harry tonight," James says, fist clenching in fury.

"Yes," Kingsley says again.

"Then you have no choice but to go through with our plan," Remus tells me, kissing me softly.

"Remus…" I plead.

"No Sirius. You will not put me before them. I'll live. They may not. Don't make me feel as if one of those two little boys being hurt will always be my fault because you felt the need to watch over me. You have to do this Sirius. Please."

I nod reluctantly as I kiss Remus deeply. "I love you," I whisper, kissing him again.

"I love you too," he says. "Just be careful."

"I will," I say, before turning to face Kingsley. "How will we do this? If their plans are already set, then obviously we can't follow them with the map as we originally intended. What will we do?"

"We'll ambush the little rat," Kingsley says, grinning smugly.

"Do you mean we'll let them come here," James asks, holding Lily close to him so that she wouldn't run upstairs to look in on Harry again.

Kingsley nods, looking at each of us once more. "I believe that Voldemort will be under the belief that Lily will be here by herself with Harry, if Peter truly did tell him that both Sirius and James will be with Remus. And so I believe that Voldemort will send only Peter to grab Harry, not expecting us to be here as well. So we will ambush him as soon as he makes his move. That way. We have proof of him trying to take Harry, and so we have proof that he is a traitor, and we will also save Harry."

"Where does the map come into all of this," I ask, looking confused. "And the cloak?"

"We will need those things to ensure that what I am saying is actually true, and to find Cedric's location so that we can get him back."

"But do we leave Harry here to be in the middle of this all," I ask, and watch as Lily recoils in horror.

Kingsley stays silent for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought. "I'm not sure. I mean, if we keep Harry here, yes, he will be in danger, but we will have firmer proof that Pettigrew tried to take him…."

"I don't want Harry in the middle of this," Lily shrieks, glaring at the tall Auror. "I don't want him in any danger."

"But he won't be," Kingsley says, speaking in a soothing voice now. Your house already has wards around it so that no one can apparate in or out of it, so once we corner Peter, he can't escape. And we can put a spell on him as soon as we have him cornered so that he can't transform back into a rat. A freezing spell or something similar and a bit more complicated should ensure that. And we can catch him right in the act if that is the case. Than we can grab him and I can arrest him, no questions asked. His word won't count against that of three Aurors. And I can get extra back up if that'll make you feel better. I'm sure that Moody will help. After all, he took part in preparing for the rat's capture."

Lily still looks unsure though as she looks at her husband. "James," she says weakly.

He smiles encouragingly, though I can see the fear in his eyes. "He'll be fine Lily. We'll protect him."

Lily's shoulders slump as she nods. "Ok. If you're sure nothing will happen to my son, then ok, we'll do this so this whole fucking ordeal can be over already and so that we can make sure that Peter never causes any more problems."

"And so that we can get Cedric back," Remus says, pressing himself up against my side more securely.

We each nod in turn, all aware of what we'd have to do.

_**(SWITCH OF P.O.V'S TO 3RD PERSON HERE FOR JUST A SECOND!)**_

Not one person in the room noticed the little grey rat scurrying out of the room as if his life depended on it.

_**(P.O.V'S SWITCHED BACK TO 1ST PERSON NOW, SORRY!)**_

"Mummy," I hear Harry shout a little later, as Lily brings him down stairs for lunch. We have made plans with kingsley for all of us to meet back here a couple hours before night fall to get everthing ready for our plan and to make sure that Remus is secure in his shack by the time the moon rises. "I want Ce'wic!"

"Cedric can't come right now," Lily tells him, smoothing out his unruly hair.

Remus and I both watch as he pushes her away from himself, shaking his head angrily. "I miss him Mummy! I wanna see him!"

"Not now Harry," Lily says, placing him down in his high chair.

Harry screams, flinging his bowl of mashed carrots across the room, right to where James is standing, so that seconds later he's covered in the orange colored goop his son had been meant to eat. I would have laughed if the whole scene wasn't so heart breaking. "I want Ce'wic. I wanna see him now! I…" Harry clenches his small fists, suddenly not sure what to do, before looking over at me and Moony sorrowfully. "Pa'foo, Moo'y, where's Ce'wic? Please, I wanna see him."

I muffle a sob as I look into my godson's watery green eyes, and I feel Remus take my hand as he talks to Harry.

"Soon Harry. Soon. You'll get to see Cedric soon."

_**(P.O.V CHANGED AGAIN TO 3RD PERSON)**_

None of them could have known that what Remus told little Harry was not true.

_**A/N: So I'm totally pissed off at myself because I so could have made it to where this entire story would be finished by the next chapter, but instead… yeah, you saw what I did there. I'm so sorry if this disappointed anyone. I'm trying, really. I tried adding some SB/RL fluff in there but there's not really much room for it at the moment. Don't be too hard on me, ok? It's a lot longer than my chapters normally are. That's something, right? :D**_

_**Please review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: So this chapter is mainly to give you a look inside of Peter's head, just a little, before everything just goes "boom!" Next chapter is when the real angst is going to hit.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"Hey Remus," I say, walking into the Potter's living room and coming up behind the werewolf to massage his shoulders to relax the tense muscles. "Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?"

Remus nods his head as he sighs. "I'll be fine Padfoot. Honestly, this isn't going to be my first full moon on my own." He turns his head to smile at me. "You don't have to worry about me Sirius."

"Of course I'll worry," I tell him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "This is the first time in ages I haven't been able to be there with you. It doesn't feel right. Fucking Pettigrew. I hate him so god damn much."

"I know," Remus says, running a soothing hand down my cheek. I sigh as I lean into it.

"Please Moony," I suddenly plead, swinging my boyfriend around before lunging forward and wrapping my arms around him, "please just… try not to hurt yourself to badly tonight, alright? Please, I don't want… gods," I gasp out desperately, grasping at his face and planting my lips firmly over his.

Remus moans, his mouth parting slightly, a siren's call for my tongue, and I shiver slightly as the kiss deepens.

"I'll be fine Sirius," Remus promises me, speaking the words against my lips, directly into my mouth, before kissing me once more, his tongue ghosting out along my bottom lip before it snakes its way into my mouth to run along my own, making me shiver harder as I tangle one of my hands into his hair to hold him in place and bring the other down to his hip to pull him more firmly against my body.

Despite his reassurance though, I can't fight back the tears that are filling my eyes.

"Oh Sirius," Remus says gently, pulling away from me. "Don't cry love. Everything will be fine. You'll see. And when this is all over and Cedric is back with his parents and finally gets to spend some time with Harry, and when Pettigrew is off rotting in Azkaban, you can take me on another date alright."

"No," I whisper, pulling Remus back down towards me so that I can kiss him again. "That's not enough. When this is all over, I want you to move in with me."

"What," Remus asks, blinking at me in surprise.

James walks into the living room before I can say anything though. "It's almost time to for Moony to get going."

I nod before kissing the Remus again, silently telling him that well discuss what I had said later as I ignore James' gagging noises and the soft cooing sounds Lily makes as she walks into the room with Harry in her arms.

"Moo'y," Harry cries, holding out his arms, and with a smile Remus steps forward and takes Harry from Lily, holding him securely against his right side, the little boy's legs wrapped a few inches above his hipbone.

"Hey Harry," Remus says quietly, and my heart clenches in my chest as I stand back and watch the two of them interact together, heads bent close as the speak to each other in quiet tones.

"Where Ce'wic," Harry asks again, placing a palm against the werewolf's cheek.

"He'll be here soon," Remus promises, turning his head to smile at me softly before pressing a kiss onto my godson's forehead.

_**(Change of P.O.V.s here to third person)**_

Peter Pettigrew stands in a dark clearing of the forest, lit by the full moon, waiting for the Death Eaters that his master had summoned earlier to come. The plan that they have devised is a simple one.

Six other guys are going to meet here to help Peter, though really, Peter isn't even needed. He's just here to lead them to the shack and to maybe cause a distraction to Remus while in his animagus form, if it's necessary. It may not be, since each spell the Death Eaters are to use is planned.

Peter quivers a slight feeling of guilt coursing through him. Everything seems to have gotten out of hand lately, with Cedric's kidnapping, and what was supposed to be Harry's kidnapping and what is now going to turn into Remus' abduction. He can't help but feel a little guilty over this, because despite everything that has happened in the last few months, the werewolf has always been kind to him, has always been such a good friend.

But Peter knows what will happen if he doesn't go through with this, if he doesn't act as Lord Voldemort's right hand man throughout this war. He knows that if he doesn't give away secrets and sell out the Order that he can die… and Lord Voldemort has promised him so much power too. Power and riches and fame, and he wants that, as selfish as it is, and he also wants to be safe. He doesn't want to be hurt. He doesn't want to die in this war. He doesn't want to have to keep fighting and risk his life.

He recalls the conversation he had had with Lord Voldemort earlier today, not long after he had scurried out of the Potters' house unnoticed by all.

*_Flashback*_

"_My Lord," Peter gasped out, falling to his knees in front of Lord Voldemort. "I…. we can… we can't go through with what we had planned for tonight."_

_The Dark Lord looked down at the other man with cold eyes. "And why not Wormtail? Have you gone and given us away?"_

"_N…no. Of course not," Peter stammered. "I would never…" _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort shouted out suddenly, aiming his wand steadily at his servant. _

_Peter began to scream…._

_And scream…._

_And scream…._

"_Please my lord," Peter whimpered, curling into a ball. "Please stop. I swear, I didn't tell them."_

_Voldemort cut off the spell. "How do they know Peter?"_

"_They don't. I swear. They're trying to outsmart us. They know that I know that Sirius, James, and Remus each go out to these deserted woods on the full moon to help Remus deal with this night. And so somehow Kingsley, their Auror friend, had figured out that we may try to take Harry Potter tonight while the others are busy. So you see my lord, we can't kidnap Harry tonight, or I'll be captured."_

_Voldemort sneered. "So those fools are trying to pull one over on us, are they? Well I'll tell you what Wormtail, here's what you'll do. Tonight, while everyone is off at the Potter's, guarding little Harry and thinking that they'll about to have something to celebrate over, you'll lead a group of my finest men out to that werewolf you have told me so much about. He's bound to be on his own."_

_Peter squeaked. "You want me to go after a werewolf, on a full moon?"_

_Voldemort glared at the rat animagus, holding up his wand. "Dare you question my judgment?"_

"_No my lord," Peter said, bowing low._

"_And also," Voldemort said, looking to where little Cedric sat crying in a corner, "find somewhere else for this child, before I kill him. His cries are giving me a headache. Honestly, you idiot, when I told you to kidnap him, I didn't expect you to bring him everywhere with you. Find some woman to leave him with, or stick him in a box or something that he can't get out of. "_

_Peter nodded, rushing over to pick up the toddler and carry him away._

_*End flashback*_

Peter's back stiffens as he hears a rustling not far from where he stands, and seconds later, six hooded figures are stepping into the clearing, surrounding him.

It's time.

_**A/N: I was going to write Remus' kidnapping and all in this chapter, as well as what happens over at the Potters' but I wanted the end there to focus more on why Peter is doing what he's doing, just to give you a better understanding of him, I guess. Now I'll have the next chapter up by next week, just because I'm tired of neglecting this story, but I'd appreciate it if I got some reviews please :D I'm getting a little discouraged. I'm not going to always disappointed. **_

_**Hope you all thought it was ok. **_

**_I'm seriously going to keep up with this more, soons. I've just been sorta stressed lately and I just turned 17 but I don't feel 17 at all. Blah. I'm working on editing all the previous chapters too, since there's so many mistakes :D _**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading._**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought. It'd mean a lot to me, really. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 21. Lol. It's a little later than I planned. I'm so sorry. I've had so much trouble concentrating. The Death Eaters may be a bit OOC. I'm not sure. I've never read a battle between them or not so I have no idea what they are like. I made everything up. *shrug* Spell translations at the bottom of the page with my ending A**__**/N for anyone who needs them .**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter Series. **_

_**Dedications: To VampiressBlack, for all of your help with this chapter. Thanks so much **__**3**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"S…Severus," Peter stammers, staring at the greasy haired man looming over him as the man removes his mask. "What are you doing here?"

The Death Eater grins darkly, pulling his cloak back from around his face. "Isn't it obvious Pettigrew? I heard that Lord Voldemort had you going after fucking Lupin tonight, and really, you know how much his friends used to torture me back at Hogwarts, while he did nothing at all to stop them. Then there was the time the bastard almost killed me when fucking Black sent me down to look for him in our sixth year. So what better pay back can I get for all those years of suffering then taking part in taking someone that Potter and Black so desperately love? And Black and Lupin are lovers now too, aren't they? That makes this even more satisfying."

Peter squeaks softly in fear.

"You're not backing out now, are you Pettigrew," Snape snarled, staring down at the rat animagus with his cold, black eyes. "I heard so much praise about you from the Dark Lord; about how you turned against your friends, about how you gained their secrets and gave them over to Voldemort without their fucking Order even realizing it, about how you made everyone think that the werewolf was the traitor when really, it has been you all along..."

"You're a traitor too!" Peter squeaked out, trying his best to glare at Snape. It wasn't very intimidating though.

Severus laughs. "Yes, but I'm proud to be one Peter. Are you?"

Peter thinks of everything he's done in the last few months, the fights he's picked with his friends, every hurtful thing he had said to Remus and Sirius… he had said those things out of stress and fear, and out of panic, because really, he was so sure they were onto him, that they were so close to knowing what he is…. And he had just snapped, had said things he hadn't meant, that he'd never have the guts to say any other time. He had been riding on adrenaline and nervousness. He thinks of what he's done, of what he's about to do, and no, he's not proud of it, not at all, but what choice does he have? He still doesn't want to die.

Snape turns to face the other Death Eaters he has with him and they each remove their masks in turn to reveal that they are Knott, Jugson, Macnair, Yaxley, and Travier, each of them sporting twisted grins on their faces. It seems as if none of them hold any fear for what they are about to do, only a sick sort of excitement, and really how disgusting is that?

Peter shivers violently as he witnesses this.

"Are you all ready to go after a werewolf," Snape asks.

Each of the men nods quickly, shifting from foot to foot impatiently. They're already eager to spill any blood they can, even if they aren't supposed to hurt _t_he werewolf _too badly_, not if they can avoid it. They're ready to cause suffering and mayhem and really….. What has Peter gotten himself into? It all seems like too much. This was his friend they were going after and they were ready to hurt him badly. Too late to back out now though. And in the end, it'd be worth it, wouldn't it? He would be rewarded for his loyalty.

"Remember," Snape warns them, "this is a bloodthirsty, vicious beast we are going after. He is a monster. We must be careful. One wrong move and you're dead, and I won't step in to save you. Remember the spells that we have planned to use. Each will be quick and efficient in knocking the beast off his feet and then knocking him out cold. Is our plan understood?"

"We split up, right?" Knut asks.

Snape huffs in annoyance. "Not quite, you idiot. Obviously we can't split up yet since Pettigrew here is the only one that really knows where the shack is. So what we do is all go down there as a group, and then each split up into pairs, you and Jugson, Macnair and Yaxley, Travier and I and then Peter will be on his own since he has to transform and won't be much use to us. We'll each surround the shack on one side, it doesn't matter which really, and Pettigrew will enter it in his animagus form and distract the werewolf as we shoot the first freezing spell."

And Peter is slightly nervous about this part, really, because it's been months since he's been with the wolf and what if the wolf is as mad at him as Remus is? It's something Peter dreads to find out. He doesn't want to be eaten or torn apart.

"Then what?" Masnair asks.

Snape smirks.

"Then we capture him and bring him back to the Dark Lord and get our reward."

Each man grins in return.

"One more thing though," Snape says, looking at all of the Death Eaters. "Unless your life is truly at risk, I want you using nothing more than _Impedimenta, Stupefy, Locomotor Mortis and Incarerous _once we know the fucker is thoroughly knocked out. Alright?"

"Hold on a second," Yaxley exclaims, stepping forward. "We don't get to do this bastard any damage what so ever?"

Peter watches nervously as Severus gets into the man's face. "Listen to me, you fool. I have already said this once. This is a werewolf we are dealing with. We must tread carefully. Hitting him with anymore hexes and curses that can cause him any more pain than what he already is in will anger him and he will be on you within a second, eating you alive. If you want that, by all means, go ahead, go in there and prepare to die. I won't stop you. But by god, if you want to survive this then you best take my advice. Also, this man we are about to abduct holds important informant that Lord Voldemort can use. He does not need to be brought back to the Dark Lord in a state where he cannot even talk. So watch what you do with your fucking wand."

The Death Eater grumbles quietly but nods to show that he understands.

"Does anyone else want to bitch about how this will be done," Snape asks darkly.

Everyone shakes their head, suddenly fearful of the greasy haired man.

"Ok then Pettigrew. Then lead the way."

Peter scurries quickly to do as he's told.

The walk to the shack is a rather long one, since Sirius and Remus and James have made sure it is well hidden in the few years that they have been using it so that no one else would come across it one unfortunate full moon and end up falling prey to the werewolf that lurks inside. There are silencing spells set up around the shack, since Moony can be rather loud at time, and that will come in handy tonight, though really, there will be no one around to here the werewolf anyways. James and Lily and Sirius…. They're all still at the Potter's, foolishly thinking that Peter will come.

It talks a little less than twenty minutes for the group of Death Eaters to arrives at the shack, the night sky already dark and the moon high and bright within it by the time they get there. They each put on their masks and raise their hoods before splitting up into the groups they were assigned into and heading into separate directions.

Peter is left alone.

He takes a deep breath, allowing his Death Eater mask to clatter to the ground, since he won't need it, before he creeps over to one of the windows of the shack that is covered by boards, hefts himself up, and transforms right in middle of it.

He's inside a second later.

Moony doesn't notice him at first, too busy pawing at the ground, letting out growls of frustration and contempt as he does so but as Peter scurries down to the floor the werewolf looks up, having heard the noise, and smelt his scent now, and his growls increase in volume.

It's exactly as Peter had feared. Moony is as happy with him as Remus has been lately.

The werewolf begins slowly advancing on the rat, teeth barred and its ears drawn back in an obvious sign of fury.

Peter squeaks in fear, and dammit, can rats wet themselves? He thinks he just did.

Peter is about to get eaten. He knows he's about to get eaten, or at the very least, he's going to get torn to pieces, because this werewolf isn't going to have any mercy on him, not at all. Not after everything He's done, because apparently the werewolf is aware of everything, just as much as the human is, so Peter knows he's going to die any moment now. and really, where the fuck is Snape and Knut and the rest of those guys?

Of course, it's right when Moony's drool is dripping onto him that the rest of the Death Eater's decide to make their entrances, apparating into the shack and hitting the werewolf with each of the charms Snape had discussed with them earlier. He never even sees it coming, so there is no time to defend himself against the attack.

Moony goes down hard from the force of six different _Locomotor Mortises_, then the same number of _Stupefys _followed in quick succession by a few powerful blasts of _Impedimenta _from Snape. He won't be up for a while now, but Snape has Travier cast Incarerouson him just in case, to tie him up.

And just like that, it done.

Snape points his wand at Yaxley and shouts out_ "__Sectumsempra__" _just as the other Death Eater goes to use the same spell on Moony, and Peter is relieved that it wasn't his friend who was being hit by such a vicious hex, even if he wasn't really his friend anymore.

They cast a levitating charm on the werewolf and carry him out of the shack, leaving Yaxley there to nurse his wounds.

_**A/N: You think this chapter was surprising? You haven't seen anything yet. I was going to add the real surprise this chapter but I couldn't because it'd break the way I sorta had it set in Peter's POV. Lol. **_

_**I know Remus' capture was short. Sorry about that. I couldn't make it really drawn out if I tried. **_

_**This story is probably going to be over in another two or three chapters. So be ready. **_

_**And please review. I know I totally messed myself up last time. Anyone that couldn't review last time, that was my fault. I deleted the A/N from way back and it pushed everything back, but if you try to review this chapter, it'll let you, so please do. **_

_**Harry and Sirius and them should be in the next chapter, as well as mentions of Cedric. He may even be in the next chapter (OH MY GOD) I don't know yet though. We'll see. **_

**_And I know I owe you all an update for Terribly Mistaken, but technically I haven't broken my promise since I didn't get all those reviews, lol. So goes off and review if you haven't, lol. and I'll try and get to that this weekend. I'm sorry guys. I haven't been feeling so well. Headaches and stress over volunteering and looking up scholorships and figuring things out. *sigh* These stories are almost done though so just be patient, lol. _**

_**Please review :)**_

_Spell Translations_

_Impedimenta_ This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster.

_Incarcerous _Ties someone or something up with ropes.

_Locomotor Mortis_ Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion.

_Mobilicorpus_ Lifts a body a few inches off the ground and levitates it where the caster points his or her wand

_Sectumsempra _Violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been "slashed by a sword".

_Stupefy _Puts the victim in an unconscious state


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: My computer is broken and I'm typing this up at school. It may suck. I'm sorry if it does. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Dedications: To The Moon and Shooting Stars.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Remus wakes quickly, the pain from his transformation from wolf back to his human form awakening him from his forced slumber in the most dreadful of fashions.

He opens his brown eyes and looks around, expecting to see the ragged, splintered wood of a cabin floor, but instead his eyes encounter concrete, and a grayish-green mold that he is afraid to identify, it is so repulsing. Also, there is blood, so much blood, and he's not stupid enough to think that it's all his own.

He knows that some of it is though, and as his senses begin to clear, he can smell it too, the copper-like odor burning at his nostrils and causing him to wrinkle his nose.

It really is repulsing, he thinks, sitting up slowly and taking a better look around.

The cell that he is in is small, with the walls and the floor made out of rough, grey cement, and the bars of the cell are made of strong iron, ensuring that he does not escape.

He groans, straining his mind for some memory of why he is here, but he can remember nothing that happened last night after Sirius and James had left him alone, locked up, tight and secure, within the shack that they use every full moon for Remus' transformations.

What had gone wrong this time? Who had gotten a hold of him? Remus groans, clutching at his aching head, before realization dawns on him.

Merlin, he's an idiot. Of course he should know where he is, or not so much where he is as why he is here, and who is the cause of him being here.

Fucking Peter. He is so going to kill the little rat bastard if he ever sees him again.

Remus hears footsteps approaching the cell that he is sitting in, and stands up quickly, immediately reaching for his wand, only to remember that he is naked, since Sirius and James always take his clothing and put them away for him, at a safe distance from him, before he transforms, so that they cannot be ruined. He yelps loudly in embarrassment, his hands and arms flailing around in a mad attempt to cover up as much of his bare skin as he possibly can, before he turns wary, outright angry eyes back towards the entrance of the still locked cell, where he can hear someone chuckling quietly in amusement.

"Why Lupin, you aren't as hideous as people claim," Severus says, still laughing a little bit. He stands in the shadows so that Remus cannot see him clearly.

Remus growls. "You bastard. Are you behind this too? Really? I always expected better from you Severus. But instead you've become a traitor, just like everyone thought you would. I never expected you would be predicable.

"Oh," Severus says, grinning broadly, "I'm not." And with that he unlocks the cell door and steps inside, cradling a dirty, scared looking Cedric in his arms.

Remus rushes forward, his nakedness forgotten, and grabs a hold of the little boy, holding him close in sheer relief. Oh, how good it is to know that he's alive. It doesn't matter that he smells rather badly, or that he is probably starving, though Remus would really like to get the boy fed, if that is the case. All that matters is that Cedric is alive. Remus clutches the little boy closer to his chest, smoothing a hand through his dirty, sweat matted hair as Cedric trembles against him.

"I've been so Scared Remus. So Scared. I… I didn't know what they were gonna do with me, ya know?" the little boy says, turning tormented grey eyes upwards to look up at Remus. The toddlers lip trembles. "I…. Moo'y… I wanna go home. I wanna see Mummy and Daddy and I really, really, really miss Harry, and I… I wanna see him."

"I know little one, I know," Remus soothes, pressing a tender kiss against Cedric's forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." he turns his head so that he is looking at Severus again. "Now tell me what you want with us, you bastard. What are you going to do with the two of us, kill us? Hold us hostage until you can get what you want from the Order? It won't work, you know," Remus sneers. "They won't care. And those that do will try to save us, but I'll kill myself before they're put in danger."

"Would you kill the boy too," Severus asks, titling his head to the side in curiosity.

Remus sucks in a sharp breath. "No. I'd ask you all to let him go, and do whatever you wanted with me. I'd let you keep me, so long as you set Cedric free."

"Ahhh," Severus mocks, lips curling into yet another grin. "Always the selfless, heroic Gryffindor, aren't you, Lupin?" He throws a thin t shirt and sweats at the werewolf. "Put these on. I have to speak to you, alone, and I'd rather not do that with you showing so much skin. It doesn't appeal to me as much as I'm sure it does to Black."

"What do you have to say to me," Remus asks, ignoring Serverus' comment about Sirius as he clutches Cedric closer to him.

"Something that the boy cannot hear," Severus answers, lips curling in distaste. "Now hurry up. I can get into a lot of trouble for doing this, you mutt."

"Why did you bring Cedric to me if you were just going to take him away again?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't coroperate without having seen him," Severus says, and gestures to the clothes. "Now hurry up and get dress. Cedric can stay here while we go somewhere else to talk."

"Are you leaving me again Moo'y," Cedric asks, sounding frightened.

Remus hugs him tightly before he stands and begins pulling on the clothing that Severus threw at him. "Only for a moment Ced. I'll be right back, I promise. Don't worry, ok?"

Cedric nods, but he curls into himself, whimpering, as soon as Remus begins following Severus out of the room.

"So did you bring me out here to kill me than," Remus asks, once they walked a few years away from the cell.

"No, I brought you out here to explain to you exactly why you should be thanking me, you ungrateful beast, instead of wanting to kill me yourself."

Remus laughs in disbelief. "I should be thanking you? What the fuck Snipe? You're holding me hostage. You're holding a little, defenseless boy hostage. If you keep us here, we're likely to get tortured, and then killed. And you've betrayed us, the entire Order! And you think I should be thanking you?"

"Yes," Severus says, as if it should all make sense.

Remus resists the urge to punch the slimy git in the face.

"Lupin, let me spell this out for you," Severus says, speaking slowly. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know where Cedric Diggory is now, and the odds are that Harry Potter would be where ever Cedric is as well, with no chance of being rescued."

"I don't understand…." Remus says, staring at Snape with wide eyes. "Do you mean that you've… that you're…. You're not betraying the Order, are you? You're just making it look that way. You're… you're a spy."

Severus smiles cruelly. "Right you are Lupin. Took you long enough to get it."

"So why am I here," Remus asks. "Why couldn't you have just gotten Cedric back to us, somehow?"

"Because that would have given me away to Voldemort," Severus says simply. "When Pettigrew unintentionally gave Voldemort the idea to come after you, I saw this as the perfect opportunity to do three things."

"Which are," Remus asks, though he thinks that he understands now.

Severus' grin widens. "Save Cedric, get Voldemort's attention away from the children he's been going after as of late, and finally get the proof that the Order needs that Pettigrew is the traitor."

"So…." Remus begins.

"All of this," Severus says, making a sweeping motion with his arm to indicate Remus and the cell behind them and everything else around them, "will be blamed on Pettigrew."

Remus grins. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you Snape. You're such a sneaky bastard."

Severus nods. "Now you just have to tell me how to tell your lover and Potter about all of this without getting myself killed. You know how protective those two are of you."

"Can't you just get Dumbledore to tell them," Remus asks.

"Dumbledore doesn't know," Severus admits.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he told the Order to stand down for now. I was told to do the same thing. But I disobeyed him, I suppose you could say."

Remus grins. "Ahhh. Severus, you did the right thing for once. I'm so proud."

Severus scolded. "Shut up Lupin, before I lock you up again. Now, how do I let those fools know so that a rescue party can be sent to you at the exact time that I put Pettigrew on watch?"

"Ummmm….." Remus thinks, biting his lip as he does so. "Well, you might want to stay far away from Sirius when you tell them. I'd say… stand close to… maybe even behind Lily, and be holding Harry if you can. Other than that, just explain everything as quickly and clearly as you can to be done with it."

"A lot of luck you are," Severus mutters.

Remus shrugs. "So what about Voldemort. Won't he be expecting us to be here?"

"He's leaving me in charge of you right now." Severus says. "He's…. preoccupied, I suppose you can say, trying to get more recruits. His attention won't be on you for awhile, and by that time, this will all be over."

"Well," Remus says, heading back to the cell to comfort Cedric, "good."He's out of the countrhe

**TBC**

_**A/N: Oh my god, no time, no time, no time. To write anything else. I got to go to my next class! I'm so sorry if this sucked guys. It's all I can manage since my computer is broken. I just wanted to explain things with Snape. Next chapter will feature a kick ass, overly protective Sirius, lol. **_

_**Please review and I'll find time soon to update.**_


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE, So sorry!

A/N: Ok guys, I know you must all despise me, especially because this isn't an update. I'm so, so sorry! I've been having computer trouble like mad for the last year or so. That's why I haven't updated. I've gotten my laptop repaired like three times, only for something else to go wrong with it. All my files got deleted, and stupid me, I didn't have backups of a lot of that stuff, including all the editing and new chapters of this story. And without a computer of my own, I have no time to write, and no way to write and actually get it online, since I can't use my aunt's computer for long. I'm so sorry guys! I know you must all be furious, since it's been like a year. I just can't update this now, not without a computer to type up the chapters, and I have no way to even get to the library to use one. Please don't hate me! I haven't given up on this story! It's just on Hiatus until I can get my laptop repaired, again _ I feel so very guilty for doing this to you all. Please forgive me, and know that I'm always thinking about this story, and everyone reading it. I haven't abandoned it, honest, nor have I abandoned fanfiction. I just need some time.

Pleading for patience and understanding'

Christina (notsoinnocentfangirl)


End file.
